


Le Bunker

by Cytrouille_Juice



Category: Planet of the Apes (TV)
Genre: Other, Zoophilia, ma fin de la série, zoophilie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytrouille_Juice/pseuds/Cytrouille_Juice
Summary: Ma version de la fin de la série. Quand Virdon, Burke et Galen rencontrent Zika une humaine qui vient d'un Bunker où vivent librement des humains hors des lois des singes. Elle promet de les conduire là-bas où ils auraient accès à un ordinateur et même à une technologie qui les dépasse. Mais la longue route qui les attend et aussi propice à un rapprochement... particulier.





	1. Rencontre avec Zika

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma première fanfiction sur la série "La Planète des Singes".  
> J'avoue que je suis rapidement devenue fan de Galen en regardant cette série et une idée saugrenue qui est ensuite devenue cette fanfic a germer dans mon esprit.  
> Je comprendrais donc que cette histoire ne plaise pas à tout le monde (du moins si quelqu'un la lit... le fandom francophone de cette série ayant l'air relativement restreint). J'ai essayer d'écrire tout ceci comme une suite de plusieurs épisodes, j'ai essayer de garder plus ou moins le rythme de la série (un essai hein donc je dis pas que j'ai réussi mon coup)
> 
> Bonne lecture!  
> (et désolée d'avance pour les fautes qui ne seront que trop nombreuses)

Le petit groupe de fugitifs composé de Galen, Alan Virdon et Peter Burke, toujours en fuite à la recherche d'un utopique moyen de rentrer chez eux pour les deux astronautes.

La régions qu'ils traversaient était montagneuses, la marche était parfois difficile sur ces petits sentiers de montagnes mais ils se disaient que les chevaux des soldats auraient peut-être un peu plus de mal à les suivre.  
Pourtant.

Galen- Des chevaux !

Les deux humains avaient apprit à faire confiance à l'ouïe du chimpanzé qui était plus développer que la leur.

Peter- Je pensais qui y aurait pas de soldats par ici.  
Alan- Et bien on s'est tromper voilà tout.

Ils se cachèrent derrière un massif de buissons mais les bruits de sabots restaient lointain.

Galen- Ils ont l'air de poursuivre quelqu'un. Mais pas nous.  
Alan- Peut-être un humain en danger. Il faut aller voir si on peut l'aider.  
Peter- ça va pas la tête ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester que ses deux amis étaient déjà partit.

Tout les trois cachés derrière un tas de rochers, sans doute là par un éboulement, virent les gorilles à cheval poursuivre une jeune fille qui à bonne distance de leurs montures courut à toute vitesse se réfugier dans une grotte.

Peter- Une jolie fille qui à des soucis. Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Alan il faut l'aider.  
Galen- Pfff, tu ne penses qu'aux jolies filles.

Leur attention fut reprise quand une grosse caillasse vola hors de la grotte jusqu'en pleine gueule d'un des soldat qui tomba de son cheval sous le coup.

Alan- En voilà un qui se relèvera pas.  
Peter- Sacré caractère.  
Galen- Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle a besoin d'aide ?

Mais bientôt les trois compagnons d'infortune provoquaient un éboulement de l'autre coté de la falaise, le bruit attirant les gorilles qui cessèrent leur poursuite pour aller voir ce qui venait de se passer.

Les deux humains et le chimpanzé coururent ensuite jusqu'à la grotte où était la fugitive.

Alan- Vous pouvez sortir ils sont partit.  
Galen- Oui il n'y a plus de dange.. AIE !

Il venait de se ramasser un caillou en plein dans l'oeil.

Galen- Hé ho ! On vient de vous aider !

La jeune fille sortit de sa cachette, menaçant à nouveau le singe avec son lance-pierre déjà recharger.

\- Aider par un macaque ? Tu m'as prise pour une quiche ?

Si les deux astronautes observaient mieux la jeune humaine, voyant qu'elle était habillée comme un homme, ses cheveux noirs attacher dans une queue de cheval lâche maintenue par un ruban au niveau de sa nuque, une chemise verte, un gilet et un pantalon marron délavée…  
Galen lui était juste vexé, massant son œil douloureux.

Galen- Oh ! Macaque ? Moi ? Je suis un chimpanzé !  
Peter- Galen calme toi.  
Galen- Oui mais tout de même !  
Alan- Ecoutez, je comprends votre méfiance mais Galen est notre ami. Il ne vous fera pas de mal.

Elle haussa un sourcil, pas totalement convaincue.

Peter- Il nous a aider à provoquer l'éboulement de l'autre coté de la falaise pour éloigner les gorilles qui vous poursuivait.

Une question turlupinait tout de même Virdon.

Alan- D'ailleurs… nous avons croiser quelques humains qui résistaient pacifiquement aux singes. Mais vous êtes la première que nous voyons s'en prendre directement à eux. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que chez moi on s'laisse pas faire par ces sac-à-puces !  
Galen- OH !

Malgré lui, Peter essayait de ne pas rire.  
La curiosité d'Alan par contre s'était éveillée.

Alan- Vous voulez dire que chez vous ce ne sont pas les singes qui contrôle votre village ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
Peter- Ecoutez les gorilles risquent de revenir, soit vous venez avec nous soit vous vous débrouillez.

La fugitive sembla réfléchir un court instant.

\- Y risque pas de nous trahir en route le ouistiti là ?

Galen frappa le sol avec son pied, énervé.

Galen- Je suis un chimpanzé !  
Alan- Non aucun risque. C'est notre ami je vous dit.

La jeune inconnue fini par ranger son lance-pierre dans sa poche pour les rejoindre à pas prudents. Burke lui tendit la main.

Peter- Je suis Peter Burke, lui c'est Alan Virdon et ce mignon petit singe c'est Galen.  
Galen- Hum !

Il tourna la tête, une fois de plus vexé.  
Les deux humains notèrent néanmoins que l'humaine leur serra la main en retour. Un geste qui s'était perdu chez beaucoup d'humains en ce temps.

Alan- Bon on ferait mieux de déguerpir.

Ils s'en allèrent tout les quatre en marchant rapidement, Galen fermant la marche, marmonnant en boucle qu'il était un chimpanzé… un chimpanzé !

 

Le ciel se faisait plus sombre, laissant place à un début de soirée qui se voulait calme. 

A cet heure les gorilles rentraient à leurs bases. Ils n'allaient pas risquer de blesser leurs chevaux dans le noir sur des sentiers parfois escarpés.

Quand au petit groupe de fugitifs, ils trouvèrent une autre grotte assez spacieuse et en couvrirent l'entrée de lierre afin de ne pas attirer l'attention avec le petit feu de camp qu'ils allumèrent à l'intérieur.

La jeune fille n'avait décrocher que quelques mots depuis leur rencontre et Galen donnait l'impression de bouder. Chouette ambiance.

Tous installer le plus confortablement possible autour du feu, Peter donna à leur invitée un morceau de pain qu'elle accepta.

Peter- Alors comme ça tu te faisais, poursuivre par des soldats car tu leurs a manquer de respect ?  
\- Ouais et aussi parce que je me suis barrer. J'compte pas rester chez ces boules de poils.

Dans son coin le chimpanzé grommela.

Alan- OK tu es une humaine qui ne manque pas de caractère, tu résistes aux singes, on t'as aider. Et on ne sait même pas ton nom.

La jeune fille regarda son bout de pain en réfléchissant. Comme si elle se disait qu'elle leur devait bien son nom en échange de nourriture.

\- Zika.  
Peter- Jolie. Je n'avais pas encore entendu ce prénom.

La fugitive haussa les épaules puis dévisagea tour à tour les trois hommes autour du feu.

Zika- Dite… Deux humains et un babouin renégat…  
Galen- Chimpanzé !  
Zika- Si tu veux le capucin.

Alan et Peter essayèrent vainement de se retenir de rire. Leur nouvelle amie prenait semblait-il un malin plaisir à énerver Galen.  
Ce dernier croisa les bras en les observant tour à tour.

Galen- Et en plus ça vous fait rire ! Je vous croyais mes amis !  
Peter- On est tes amis Galen mais avoue que…  
Galen- Que quoi ?  
Peter- Laisse tomber.

Virdon s'adressa à nouveau à la jeune fille.

Alan- Je crois que notre réputation nous a précédé.

L'humaine se redressa, ses yeux s'illuminant.

Zika- Sérieux ? C'est vous les deux astronautes ?

Elle devait être la première personne qu'ils rencontraient depuis leur crash à prononcer ce mot du premier coup correctement sans bégayer.  
Cette fois c'était aux trois amis d'être un peu méfiants.

Peter- Et tu sais ce que c'est un astronaute ?  
Zika- Bah oui dans les anciens temps y voyageaient dans des navettes spatiales jusqu'aux projets Mars. Et puis si j'me souviens bien après c'est partit en couilles sur Terre.

OK ça ce n'était pas un langage courant pour une humaine de cette époque !

Alan- Zika d'où tu viens ?

Elle se remit en tailleur et croisa les bras en fixant le chimpanzé. Il la fixa à son tour, comme une bataille de regards entre eux jusqu'à ce que Galen ne parle.

Galen- Je me suis rallié à la cause de ces deux humains. Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller dire aux gorilles qui tu es et d'où tu viens ? Ils me tuerai aussi.  
Alan- Tu peux le croire.  
Zika- Bon…

Elle poussa un soupir avant de parler.

Zika- Dans un sens j'crois que j'pouvais pas mieux tomber que sur vous. Je viens d'un endroit qu'on appelle le Bunker.  
Peter- Le Bunker ?  
Zika- C'est un énorme complexe qui a été construits dans une chaîne de montagnes dans les anciens temps. C'est vrai que vous venez de l'ancien temps ?

Les deux humains hochèrent la tête.

Peter- Oh oui.  
Alan- Et nous aimerions bien y retourner.  
Zika- Wouah… Alors c'est vrai s'qui disent.

Le singe restait toutefois perplexe.

Galen- Alors tu veux dire que dans ce.. buner.. buker.  
Zika- Bunker.  
Galen- Voilà. Il n'y a pas de singes pour vous diriger.  
Zika- Y'a pas d'macaques du tout.

Et là elle venait de laisser bouche-bée ses trois nouveaux amis.

Peter- Tu veux dire une société d'humains ?  
Zika- Bah oui.  
Galen- Comment est-ce possible.

La jeune fille sentit qu'il allait falloir qu'elle se rappel ses cours d'Histoire.

Zika- Et bien… L'histoire du Bunker dit que quand ça à commencer à péter de partout. Que les singes ayant évoluer prenaient le contrôle, que les humains perdaient la guerre. Certains humains, des plus importants, genre des scientifiques les trucs comme ça. On été amener vers le Bunker. Afin qu'ils soient mit à l'abri des singes avec le savoir humain. Et depuis ma foi on en est pas sortit. On y vit en autarcie.

A ses révélations les avis devant elle étaient partager.

Pour Galen un endroit pareil ne pouvait pas exister ! Un endroit caché des yeux des singes où vivent des humains avec un savoir ancien ! Impossible !

Peter ne voulait que la croire mais gardait une méfiance face à ceci. Il avait tellement essayer de se convaincre qu'il resterait un fugitif dans ce monde de singes jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Quand à Alan qu'importe logique et méfiance. Des humains libres qui possédés le savoir ancien, autrement dit la technologie. Peut-être enfin un moyen de revoir sa famille ! De retourner chez lui !  
Il prit Zika par les épaules, la secouant malgré lui.

Alan- Et où est ce Bunker ?

Burke retint son ami.

Peter- Du calme Alan ! Si ça se trouve elle a juste lu un ancien livre et elle nous raconte des bobards.

Virdon relâcha la fugitive. Cette dernière les regarda sur un air de défi.

Zika- Ah ouais ? Et du coup d'après vous mon H.S. j'le sors d'où ?

Elle passa sa mains sous son pantalon de toile, révélant une poche mal cousue caché à l'intérieur et en sortit un petit appareil de forme carré, ce qui ressemblait à deux écouteurs sans fil accrocher dessus, divers boutons faisant le tour du boîtier.

Galen- C'est quoi ce truc.

En haussant un sourcil Zika appuya sur un bouton. Une image holographique se mit à flotter au dessus du feu, une scène de dessin animé du film de Disney « Le Livre de la Jungle ». La musique résonnant dans la caverne.

« Oh oupidou  
Je voudrais marcher comme vous  
Et parler comme vous  
Faire comme vous, tout  
Un singe comme moi  
Pourrais, je crois,  
Être parfois bien plus humain que vous »

Sous le coup de la surprise les trois amis retombèrent tous en arrière sur leurs fesses. Leur nouvelle amie stoppa la vidéo et se fut à nouveau le calme dans la grotte, le seul bruit étant le crépitement du feu.

Galen- C'était quoi ça ? De la magie ?  
Peter- Non un hologramme.  
Alan- Et très évolué pour tenir dans un si petit boîtier.

Zika afficha un sourire satisfait mais Virdon ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

Alan- ça veut dire que dans ce Bunker il y a des ordinateurs ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Zika- Bien entendu.

Il sortit de sa poche le disque magnétique qu'il avait précieusement garder.

Alan- Ils pourraient lire ceci ?

La fugitive observa le disque.

Zika- Cette antiquité ! Mais ouais. Aux archives on doit avoir de quoi lire s'vieux bidule.

Vieux bidule. Alan ne voulu pas montrer qu'il se prenait un coup de vieux. A son époque ceci était un fleuron de technologie.

Peter- Et où est ce Bunker.

La jeune fille marqua un temps avant de répondre.  
Zika- Pas tout près.  
Alan- Tu peux nous y conduire ?  
Zika-… Oui… Ecoutez je sais bien que j'vais jamais y arriver toute seule. Je cours vite mais j'ai mes limites. J'ai entendu plein d'histoires sur vous. Que vous faite tourner en bourrique Zaius et Urko depuis un moment. Que vous avez beaucoup d'anciens savoirs. Je vous fait entrer au Bunker si vous faite en sorte que j'y arrive en un seul morceau. Sans moi vous auriez du mal à trouver l'entrée.

Les deux humains échangèrent un regard.

Peter- ça m'a l'air honnête comme marché.  
Alan- On est d'accord.

Il se tourna vers le chimpanzé.

Alan- Et toi Galen ?

Le singe restait le regard fixe au dessus du feu.

Galen- Ces images animés… c'était censé être des singes ?

Les humains de la caverne éclatèrent de rire. Vexant une fois de plus ce pauvre Galen.

Non décidément il n'appréciait que moyennement cette humaine ! Depuis qu'elle était là on se fichait de lui !

 

Réinstaller confortablement, Burke remit un morceau de bois dans le feu.

Peter- Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas dans ton histoire cependant. Si tu étais à l'abri des singes dans ton Bunker. Pourquoi en es-tu sortit.

Zika parût pour la première fois gênée et baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains tenant toujours son petit boîtier.

Zika- J'avais trouver une petite faille. Une ancienne porte de sécurité au fond des archives qui n'était plus sous tension depuis un bail. De l'extérieur elle est totalement camouflée. Je sortais pour voir le soleil et les étoiles. Le vrai ciel.

Elle en parlait avec mélancolie, les trois fugitifs se sentant presque idiots de ne pas y avoir penser. Evidemment en vivant enfermer sous une montagne on ne devait pas souvent voir le ciel.

Zika- Je n'y voyait jamais de singes donc je continuais à sortir. Et puis j'ai fini par observer que les étoiles changeaient de positions. J'ai voulu marcher jusqu'à l'autre versant pour voir le ciel différemment. Et puis j'ai découvert à mes dépend les bruits des sabots des chevaux et les gorilles… Ils m'ont choper. Hurlant que je devais être une esclave évadée. Ils m'ont emmener de force vers plusieurs camps et villages dans des « transfères » d'humains. J'ai plusieurs évasions ratés à mon actif. Surtout à cause d'humains qui finissait par me trahir. J'ai réussi à leur caché mon H.S.  
Peter- Pourquoi ça s'appelle un H.S. ? Il a l'air de très bien fonctionner.  
Zika- ça veut dire Hologramme et Son… oui je sais le nom prête à confusion mais le nom n'est pas de moi.  
Galen- Et pourquoi tu es habillée en homme ?

Elle sourit.

Zika- S'plus pratique pour courir quand tes potes me poursuivent mon petit tamarin.  
Galen- Chimpanzé !

A nouveau les astronautes essayèrent de ne pas rire.

Alan- Cesse d'embêter Galen tu vas finir par l'énerver.

La fugitive afficha une moue moqueuse.

Zika- Pauvre petit bonobo.  
Galen- GRRMMBLL !

 

En sachant plus sur leur nouvelle alliée, ils échangèrent à leur tour leur histoire. Comment ils étaient tomber ici en pensant d'abord être sur une autre planète avant de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de la Terre.  
Comment ils avaient été fait prisonnier et comment Galen les avait aider, devenant ainsi leur ami fidèle.

Puis ils décidèrent de dormir un peu. De la route les attendait jusqu'au Bunker. A présent, ils avaient un but.

 

A l'aube Galen s'éveilla. Il avait l'habitude d'être le premier debout de ses amis. Il avait noter que les humains n'avaient pas d'instinct qui les faisaient se réveiller avec le soleil. Le chimpanzé se leva donc pour aller cueillir quelques fruits qu'il avait repéré la veille.

Toute les histoires de la veille au soir se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Certes il avait fini par accepter qu'avant les singes c'était les humains qui dominaient le monde mais se retrouver face à une humaine libre qui lui explique que dans son propre monde il existe encore des humains gardiens de tout ce savoir…

Galen remarqua aussi que la jeune fille n'était plus dans la caverne. Avait-elle décamper pendant la nuit ?  
Mais en sortant il l'a remarqua adossée contre la paroi rocheuse à l'extérieur.

Zika- Salut le gibbon.

Ah non elle n'allait pas commencer dès le matin !

Galen- Chimpanzé !

Il reprit d'un ton plus calme.

Galen- Et bonjour à toi aussi.

Elle rit.

Galen- Tu es déjà levée ?

Elle indiqua le soleil levant d'un signe de tête.

Zika- De retour au Bunker je ne pourrai plus le voir se lever lui.

Le singe regarda le soleil à son tour.

Galen- Oui je comprend. Bon je vais chercher de quoi petit déjeuner.

Zika se releva.

Zika- Tu veux un coup de main ?  
Galen- Toi ? Aider un singe ?  
Zika- Un singe qui m'a filer un coup d'patte. Donnant-donnant.  
Galen- Bon très bien. Seulement si tu cesses de m'appeler par d'autres espèces de singes.  
Zika- OK Cheeta.

Elle sourit en voyant Galen soupirer. Il se doutait bien qu'il venait de louper une référence humaine moqueuse à son attention


	2. Retour a Kaymak

Le chimpanzé et la jeune fille s'en allèrent donc vers les arbres fruitiers pour ramasser de quoi manger.

Galen- Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à m'embêter. Moi je ne t'ai rien fait.

Elle haussa les épaules, créant un panier de fortune à l'aide de son gilet sans manches.

Zika- Oh aller faut bien rigoler. Et puis pour une fois que j'peux embêter un singe qui menace pas de me tabasser la gueule j'en profite.

Elle afficha un rictus sincère. Galen décida de la suivre sur le ton humoristique.

Galen- Oh mais moi aussi je pourrais te frapper !

Il fit mine de lever la main et elle fit semblant de se baisser en demandant pitié. Et ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux de leurs bêtises.

Galen- Non… En vrai je n'ai même jamais frapper un humain. En ville je n'en ai connu que de dociles.

En riant, Zika lui donna un coup de poing sans force au niveau de l'épaule.

Zika- Oh aller t'es sérieux ? J'croyais que c'était le sport national ici.

Il lui rendit son mini coup de poing.

Galen- On ne pratique pas tous le sport national.

La jeune fille fit semblant d'avoir mal en se tenant l'épaule.

Zika- Pourtant tu viens de le faire. Aiiie j'ai mal ! Je meurs au secours !

Elle se laissa tomber au sol dans sa comédie, faisant rire le chimpanzé.

Zika- Merde… J'crois que j'ai écraser des fruits.  
Galen- Ah bin bravo. Les humains sont d'un maladroit.

Tandis qu'il se moquait de sa maladresse elle lui tendit son bras.

Zika- Aller va si t'es un gentil singe aide donc l'humaine à relever son cul.

Sans hésiter il lui tendit la main… se retrouvant en un instant lui aussi au sol à coté d'elle, écrasant le reste des fruits contenu dans le gilet. La jeune fille éclata de rire de sa farce.

Zika- Ah bin les chimpanzés sont pas plus adroits apparemment !

Galen allait répliquer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle l'avait appeler par la bonne espèce.

Amusée de le laisser sans voix elle lui donna un coup de coude qu'il lui rendit avant de se relever et de l'aider à faire de même.  
Finalement elle commençait à lui plaire cette humaine.

En riant elle le poussa, recommençant une espèce de fausse bagarre qui les faisaient beaucoup rire, finissant par se poursuivre avec les restes des fruits autour des arbres comme deux gamins.

 

Burke finit par sortir de la grotte.

Peter- Hé bah alors Galen ? D'habitude tu nous as déjà ramener le petit déjeun…

SPLACH

Il se prit un fruit en pleine poire. L'humain resta figé un court instant avant de comprendre se qui venait de lui arriver et vit en retirant la pulpe de devant ses yeux le singe et l'humaine entrain de se foutre de lui. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la caverne.

Peter- Virdon ! Te fais plus de soucis pour la relation tendue entre Galen et Zika ! Je crois qui ont fait la paix !

 

Après avoir constater que leur nouvelle alliée avait un solide appétit ils reprirent leur route suivant les indications de la jeune fille face à leur boussole.

Alan- En faite ça va nous faire rebrousser chemin. Au moins on saura par où passer sans se faire trop repérer.  
Peter- Avec un peu de chance on ne recroisera pas Urko il nous croira déjà loin devant alors que nous seront derrière.  
Galen- Est-ce que tu insinues que les singes sont idiots ?  
Zika- Bin les gorilles on peut pas dire qui ont inventer l'eau chaude.

Le chimpanzé approuva ses dires. Soulageant les deux astronautes qui craignaient d'avoir à faire à une petite guguerre sans fin entre l'humaine et le singe.

Un peu plus tard sur le sentier désert les trois humains se retournèrent vers Galen, surprit de l'entendre chantonner la chanson de la veille.

Galen- Mmmm.. oupidou.. nanananaa…  
Alan- Me dit pas que tu chantes s'que j'crois ?  
Galen- Et pourquoi pas ? Elle reste dans la tête cette musique. Même si je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord avec les images qui vont avec.

Il fit rire les trois humains autour de lui et Zika commença à elle aussi chanter là où le chimpanzé c'était arrêter.

Zika- « Et parler comme vous  
Faire comme vous, touuut »

Elle fut bientôt rejoint par Virdon et Burke ainsi que Galen qui essayait de suivre les paroles. Si bien qu'elle ressortit son H.S. pour remettre la vidéo de la veille flottant dans les airs devant eux.

Tous - « Un singe comme moi  
Pourrais, je crois,  
Être parfois bien plus humain que vous  
Ouais, oh, oh, oh ouh  
Pourtant crois moi bien je suis pas dupe  
Si je marchande avec vous  
C'est que je désire le moyen d'être  
Un homme un point c'est tout  
Dis moi le secret pour être un homme  
Est-ce vraiment si mystérieux  
Pour moi faire éclore  
La grande fleur rouge  
Ce serait merveilleux  
Oh, ouh, oh, yeah  
Ram dap dap, pampa doubi  
Zoubidoubi  
Zabadiba »

La vidéo fini, l'hologramme disparût, laissant les fugitifs avec le sourire. Longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eut l'occasion d'avoir une crise de bonne humeur ainsi.

Galen- C'est donc bien un orang-outang sur ces images animés.  
Peter- Oui pourquoi ? Ça te rappel Zaius ?

Comme il en avait l'habitude, le singe plissa les traits de son visage.

Galen- Il y a longtemps… j'étais jeune… lors d'un Nouvel An un peu trop arrosé organiser par le Conseil…

Ceci provoqua l'hilarité de ses amis.  
Ah donc le grand Conseiller Zaius ne tenait pas l'alcool !  
Peter se tourna vers la jeune fille.

Peter- Et des milliers d'années après ont écoute encore ce genre de musique dans un Bunker ? C'est pourtant de notre époque ça.  
Zika- C'est parce que je bosse aux archives.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Zika- Enfin on m'a coller là parce qui paraît que j'suis pas bonne à grand-chose. Mais j'y ai découvert plein de truc et je les ai télécharger dans mon H.S. Avec les copains on s'organise des soirées rétro dans les anciens conduits.

Soirée rétro… Burke avait soudain l'impression d'être un vieux grand-père !

Alan- T'aime bien la musique alors ?  
Zika- Ouais. Avec mes potes on a un groupe et…  
Galen- Des chevaux !

Sans plus d'informations ils se cachèrent tout les quatre dans une crevasse, faisant tomber du lierre devant celle-ci, entendant déjà à leur tour les bruits des sabots.

Serrer comme des sardines, la jeune fille se retrouvait coincée entre Peter derrière elle et Galen devant elle. Alan devant le chimpanzé qui regardait à travers le lierre si la voie se dégagée.  
La fugitive se mit à chuchoter.

Zika- T'as l'ouïe fine Cheeta.  
Galen- Oui, un peu plus fine que celle des humains.  
Peter-… Tu t'énerves pas quand elle t'appelle Cheeta ?  
Galen- Je sais même pas se que c'est un Cheeta.

Zika pouffa de rire.

Alan- Chut ! Galen on t'expliquera plus tard.  
Peter- AIE !  
Alan- CHUT !  
Zika- Vire tes pattes !  
Peter- J'y peux rien si on est serrer ici.

Le bruit des sabots s'étaient enfin éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne l'entendent plus et ils sortirent de la crevasse. Virdon fit le point sur la situation.

Alan- Bon… Il y a trop de patrouilles par ici. Si on se presse on peut peut-être rejoindre Kaymak d'ici la tombée de la nuit.  
Galen- Je ne sais pas si Barlow sera ravi de nous revoir.  
Peter- Oh tu connais le dicton, jamais deux sans trois.

Le chimpanzé plissa ses traits ne semblant une fois de plus ne pas connaître ce proverbe humain.

Chemin faisant, les astronautes avaient prit la tête du groupe, le singe et l'humaine derrière eux. Ils semblaient avoir trouver leur rythme de marche. Galen avait toujours marcher moins vite que les deux humains et Zika ne semblait pas une grande marcheuse. D'un autre coté ils voulaient bien comprendre que ce n'était pas dans un complexe de Bunker qu'on s'initier à la randonnée.

Alan- Pete j'peux te parler ?  
Peter- De quoi ?  
Alan- Dans la crevasse. C'était un accident ou tu as vraiment toucher Zika ?  
Peter- Pour qui tu m'prends ?

Il soupira devant le regard non convaincue de son meilleur ami.

Peter- Oh ça va OK. J'ai mit mes mains sur ses hanches pas de quoi fouetter un chat. De toute façon t'as vu comment j'ai été reçut.  
Alan- Fait pas de connerie avec elle. On en a besoin.  
Peter- Ouais je sais tu veux retrouver ta femme et ton fils.

Il marqua un court temps avant de reprendre.

Peter- Mais moi je suis célibataire. Et avoue que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on avait pas rencontrer autre chose que des p'tites villageoises écervelées.

Virdon se contenta de soupirer. Burke avait toujours été un coureur de jupons c'était dans sa nature.

Fermant la marche, Galen et Zika avaient leur propre sujet de conversation. Le chimpanzé finissant d'expliquer à la fugitive comment de chimpanzé de bonne famille et potentiel assistant de Zaius tout avait basculer. Et comment il avait ouvert les yeux sur les conditions des humains et comme il pensait que les créatures intelligentes devraient vivre ensemble et s’entraider au lieu de se réduire l'un et l'autre en esclavage.

Galen- Et voilà comment on fait une rencontre fracassante avec la réalité des choses.  
Zika- Et bin.. T'es le premier singe intelligent que j'croise.  
Galen- Oh nous en avons croiser quelques autres. Et toi alors ? Tu t'occupes de garder l'ancien savoir avec les autres humains ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Racontant à son tour son histoire maintenant qu'elle connaissait celle de Galen.

Zika- Et bien techniquement on est tous au Bunker plus ou moins les descendants de scientifiques divers. Mais j'crois pas que l'intelligence soit génétique.  
Galen- Je ne crois pas non plus.

Ils échangèrent un rire.

Zika- Mon père et mort quand j'avais sept ans. Un accident. Il bossait aux générateurs. Ma mère était cuisinière aux cantines. Je collectionnais les images et les vidéos de l'extérieur. Du ciel, du vrai soleil et des vrais étoiles, de la vraie lune… ça me fascinée. Et puis j'ai grandit, monter un groupe de musique avec les copains… Et quand j'ai été en age de travailler j'ai d'abord voulu bosser aux générateurs comme mon père avant moi mais j'me suis faite virée… paraît que je faisais trop le con avec le matériel.

Le singe sourit, bizarrement pas étonné vu le caractère de sa nouvelle amie.

Zika- Alors on m'a foutu aux cuisines avec ma mère mais… je me faisais chier là bas et à sa mort je ne voulais plus y travailler. Comme je passais pas mal de mon temps à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner sur le vrai ciel ils ont penser me coller bibliothécaire. Mais j'me suis encore faite virer. Apparemment chanter à tue-tête et répéter les musiques du groupe était mal vu dans un endroit où y faut garder l'silence.

Elle conclut.

Zika- Alors on m'a coller aux archives. En gros j'y fais le même taff qu'à la bibliothèque mais j'ai accès a beaucoup plus de choses et comme je suis toute seule j'peux y faire tout l'boucan que j'veux avec ma musique. Et puis j'ai découvert cette porte d'évacuation qui n'était plus sous tension et… tu connais la suite.  
Galen- Je vois. Tu as déjà une vie bien remplit.

La jeune fille rit à nouveau.

Zika- C'est surtout que je suis jamais rester longtemps dans mes anciens travails.

Le chimpanzé la suivit dans un nouveau rire.  
Il était perplexe au sujet de Zika. Hier encore elle lui envoyait des cailloux en pleine tête et aujourd'hui déjà elle lui paraissait beaucoup plus sympathique. Une humaine avec un caractère atypique qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle l'intriguait.

De même la jeune fille devait s'avouer qu'elle aussi trouvait Galen sympathique. Elle s'était montrer très méfiante au début, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Les seuls singes qu'elle avait vu jusque ici l'avaient frapper ou traiter comme une esclave. Le chimpanzé lui parlait d'égale à égale et ça changer tout. Et puis.. il avait l'air d'une grosse peluche avec sa façon de plisser les traits de son visage selon les situations.

A la nuit tombée ils arrivèrent enfin à Kaymak.

Zika- Oh le bled.  
Alan- Tout les villages sont plus ou moins comme celui-ci.  
Zika- J'avais remarquer. Mais c'est tous des trous paumés quand même.  
Peter- Ah c'est sûr que ça ne vaut pas les petits bars de Jersey City et ses boites de nuits où on peut danser toute la nuit en buvant des cocktails entre jolies filles et beaux garçons.

Avec un sourire il passa son bras sur les épaules de la fugitive qui se mit à regarder autour d'elle comme ci elle cherchait quelque chose, une main au dessus de ses yeux comme pour mieux y voir.

Peter- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?  
Zika- Bah les jolies filles OK j'suis là mais t'as parler de beaux garçons alors j'les cherches parce que j'les vois pas.

Vexé, le brun retira son bras.  
Etrangement, Galen et Zika échangèrent un regard avant de pouffer de rire. Virdon ne fit que sourire, amusé du râteau que venait de se prendre son ami.

Alan- Aller, ne traînons pas.

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la ville, jusqu'à la maison du Préfet Barlow.

Comme ils l'avaient prédit, ce dernier n'était pas spécialement heureux de les revoir. Trop peur d'à nouveau perdre son poste à cause d'eux. Toutefois il les autorisa à rester. Le vieux chimpanzé préféré encore savoir où ils étaient dans son village plutôt que d'avoir des ennuis avec des gardes aux alentours à cause d'eux en leur refusant le gîte.

Barlow- Je veux bien vous trouver une hutte. Mais pas de bêtises !  
Galen- Comment tu peux croire ça de nous ?  
Peter- On est plutôt calme quand on ne nous oblige pas à nous battre dans une arène.

Burke faisait allusion aux combats de gladiateurs autrefois organiser dans la ville et dont il s'était retrouver comme participant contre sa volonté.

Barlow- Oh les choses ont bien changer. Vous vous souvenez de vos amis Martin et Gregor ?  
Alan- Le forgeron et son fils ? Oui. Comment vont-ils ?  
Barlow- Et bien j'ai profiter que Zaius n'avait donner aucune date limite à son autorisation de laisser sous ma protection un humain monter à cheval. Gregor est donc devenu une attraction local. Le seul humain capable de monter à cheval ! Ça fait légende local, ça encourage les gens à se tenir tranquille. Nous organisons de petites joutes amicales de temps à autres.  
Peter- C'est Gregor qui doit être content.

BLANG BALANG

Zika- Oups.

La jeune fille s'était faite oublier, observant les murs et les étagères du bureau du Préfet. Un tas de vieux objets humains… on se serait crut chez un antiquaire. Des clubs de golf pendus au mur tel des armes prestigieuses l'avait intrigué. Les singes ne s’intéressaient pas au golf... si ?  
Et en voulant le toucher, tout tomba au sol dans un grand fracas. Tournant tout les regards vers elle.  
Barlow parût blasé de la situation.

Barlow- Votre nouvelle amie ne semble pas bien adroite.  
Zika- Hé j'vous permet p…

Galen accourut pour mettre une patte devant sa bouche.

Galen- ELLE ne se permettrait pas de casser tes collections. C'était un accident.  
Zika- MMM !

Le Préfet se leva de son bureau.

Barlow- Bien, je vais personnellement vous conduire jusqu'à cette hutte pour m'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas d'ennuis et que vous ne ferez pas remarquer.  
Peter- Oh c'est pas notre genre.

Conduit par le vieux chimpanzé ils arrivèrent à une hutte en bordure du village.

Barlow- Voilà c'est ici. Je vous fait confiance pour ne pas faire de vagues.  
Alan- Nous vous le promettons.  
Barlow- Bien… bien…

Et il s'en alla. Le petit groupe de fugitifs entra, les astronautes allumant les bougies.  
Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce comportant quatre lits garnit d'oreillers et couvertures, l'autre coté du lieu étant constituer d'une cuisine sommaire, d'une cheminée, une table et quatre chaises.

Alan- ça va il ne s'est pas fichu de nous niveau confort.

Seule Zika fit la grimace.

Zika- La déprime oui.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un des lit en ressortant son H.S. de sa poche secrète. Galen toujours aussi intrigué par cet objet s'assit sur le lit d'à coté au désespoir de Burke qui soupira devant la scène sous le regard amusé du blond.

Galen- Tu vas remettre des images animés ?  
Zika- Pourquoi pas.

Virdon prit une coupelle de fruits et fit la distribution.

Alan- Tu as quoi exactement comme fichiers là dedans ?


	3. Leçon d'équitation

La fugitive prit une orbane.

Zika- Rien de bien utile. Des musiques, des films, des dessins animés… Je téléchargeais tout ça des archives pour nos soirées rétro dans les conduits.  
Galen- Remet des images animés s'il te plaît.

Décidément il y tenait. Avec un sourire, Zika appuya sur un des bouton et un petit écran holographique apparût devant elle, surprenant le chimpanzé. Les astronautes même sans connaître cette nouvelle technologie devinaient sans mal à l'image un classement de divers fichiers. Et ils ne savaient pas se qui les étonnaient le plus. Les hologrammes ou le fait qu'autant d'informations tienne dans une si petite machine.

La jeune fille fouilla dans ses fichiers faisant à nouveau se rapprocher un Galen intrigué. Pour lui tout ceci été magique.

Zika- Mmm… Ah tiens ça. Ça devrait t'causer.

Il comprit son sourire moqueur quand un second écran holographique beaucoup plus grand s'afficha au dessus du premier. Jouant la scène de la chanson « Jungle Jazz » du film Disney Tarzan.  
Tous les yeux rivés sur les images jusqu'à la fin de la séquence où l'écran disparût. Galen se mit à rire.

Galen- Ah ça représente bien les gorilles ! Sauf qu'ils n'ont en général aucun talent pour la musique. Mais ça représente bien le bazar qu'ils sont capable de mettre.  
Peter- J'avoue.  
Alan- Des progrès ont été fait dans l'animation. C'est du Walt Disney ?

Zika approuva.

Zika- Ouais. Faut dire c'est les leaders dans le genre. Je sais plus les dates. Y avaient déjà racheter Marvel, Lucasfilm et la Fox à votre époque ?

Le brun recracha le fruit qu'il été entrain de manger.

Peter- QUOI ?  
Zika- Ah... Apparemment non.

Burke se tourna vers Virdon.

Peter- Mon vieux si on rentre chez nous un jour, faudra garder ces infos en tête, ça sera l'moment de jouer en bourse.  
Alan- T'es bête.

Le singe quand à lui restait les yeux fixer sur l'écran où été les divers fichiers.

Galen- Encore s'il te plaît.

Elle tourna l'écran vers lui.

Zika- Aller choisi en un.  
Galen- Je peux ?  
Zika- Va y. Tu a juste à passer ton doigt dessus.

Le chimpanzé hésita ayant peur de casser ce petit boîtier magique. Il remarqua une miniature représentant une poupée humaine. C'était mignon les poupées non ? Il appuya et le grand écran holographique réapparût, affichant plusieurs poupées dansant et chantant dans une attraction.

« It’s a small world after all  
It’s a small world after all  
It’s a small world after all  
It’s a small world after all » 

Zika, Alan et Peter- NON PAS CELLE LA !

Galen sursauta, ne comprenant pas la bêtise qu'il avait faite mais visiblement les trois humains ne voulait pas entendre cette musique que la jeune fille coupa immédiatement.

Alan- J'y crois pas que cette musique ai survécut !  
Peter- Non pitié… tout sauf ça !  
Galen- C'est dangereux ?  
Peter- Seulement pour la santé mental.  
Zika- Tain déjà à votre époque cette musique été détester ?

Le jeune chimpanzé assistait à l'échange entre les humains sans comprendre. Lui il avait bien aimer cette musique.  
Il eut le droit de choisir d'autres fichiers en guise de consolation. Les astronautes s'installèrent aussi sur leurs lits pour regarder, curieux des époques futurs, entre leur époque d'origine et avant la domination des singes.

Toutefois au moment où ils allèrent se coucher. A peine les bougies éteintes… Galen se mit malgré lui à chantonner.

Galen- « Au bout du Pôle Nord ou sur l’Équateur  
Il y a un Jean qui rit, il y a un Jean qui pleure  
Du soleil de midi au soleil de minuit  
On a tous la même vie... »

Il marqua un court instant de silence avant de s'énerver tout seul dans son lit.

Galen- Ah mais elle est agaçante cette musique ! Elle reste dans la tête c'est horrible !

Il provoqua un énorme fou rire chez les trois humains ! Si bien qu'ils reprirent tous en coeur avant de dormir :

« Car le monde est tout petit  
Devant le ciel on se dit  
Que nous sommes des fourmis  
Le monde est petit 

It’s a small world after all  
It’s a small world after all  
It’s a small world after all  
It’s a small, small world »

 

Le lendemain, le groupe de fugitifs s'étaient rendu dans la nouvelle forge de leurs amis Martin et Gregor, heureux de les revoir et faisant les présentations avec Zika.

Du coté de l'écurie justement la jeune fille donnaient des quarts de pommes aux chevaux en compagnie de Galen.

Galen- On dirait que tu n'en a jamais vu.  
Zika- Bah j'ai vu ceux que tes potes macaques montent. Mais je n'ai jamais pu en voir de si près sans être poursuivit.  
Galen- Vous n'avez pas de chevaux au Bunker ?  
Zika- Non. On a des vaches, des bœufs, des canards, des poules, des chèvres… Mais pas de chevaux. Bon après j'en avais vu dans les livres d'histoires, les vieux films et les jeux vidéos.  
Galen- Les jeux vidéos ?  
Zika- Ah ouais… Vous avez pas de jeux vidéos ici.

Il se moqua gentiment.

Galen- Non mais nous, nous avons des chevaux.  
Zika- OK, un partout la balle au centre.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau rire.

Zika- Mais du coup comme t'es un ousti… un chimpanzé. Tu sais monter à cheval ?

Le singe sembla la prendre de haut.

Galen- Evidemment que oui ! Tout les singes apprennent à monter à cheval ! J'ai même eut droit à quelques cours particulier pour me perfectionner.

Elle se moqua à son tour.

Zika- Oula, j'oubliais que tu étais un singe de bonne famille.

Galen remarquait ses effort pour l'appeler par la bonne espèce. Étrangement il se mit à vouloir lui faire plaisir à son tour, la voyant fascinée par les chevaux.

Galen- Tu voudrais faire un tour à cheval ?  
Zika- Pour me faire dégommer par les potes à Urko ? Et puis j'sais pas monter à dos d'canasson à part en simu VR.

« Simu VR » ? Encore un terme que le singe ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il avait comprit c'était qu'elle ne savait pas monter à cheval.

Galen- Ils tirerons si ils voient un humain seul à cheval. Mais un singe et un humain non.  
Zika- T'es sérieux.  
Galen- Très sérieux. Attend un instant.

Il retourna à pas rapide dans la forge.

Galen- Gregor est-ce que je peux emprunter un de tes chevaux ?  
Gregor- Bien sur, t'es mon ami non ?  
Peter- Qu'est-ce que tu vas fiche à cheval ?  
Galen- Et bien Zika n'est jamais monter à cheval.  
Alan- Tu es fou ! Si on voit dans les environs un autre humain que Gregor à cheval elle se fera descendre.

Le chimpanzé soupira d'agacement.

Galen- Mais non pas si elle monte avec moi.

Après quelques négociations sur le fait que l'opération comporter peu de risques. Galen était installer à cheval, ayant fait monter non sans mal la jeune fille en amazone devant lui. Elle s'accrocher à son pull, nullement rassurée.

Alan- Mais détend toi ! Si tu es nerveuse le cheval va le sentir.  
Zika- Y a… y a pas de ceinture de sécurité sur ce canasson ! Je veux descendre !  
Galen- Zika… on a même pas encore démarrer…

Le singe fit avancer le cheval au pas. Provoquant que la fugitive s'accrochait à lui de plus belle.  
Trop habituée à vivre ce genre de sensations en VR lors de ses parties de jeux vidéos avec ses amis. Bien à l'abri dans cet énorme cocon sécuriser qu'était le Bunker.

Les deux astronautes les regardèrent s'éloigner.

Alan- Aller, avoue que tu l'aurais bien emmener toi même faire un tour à cheval.  
Peter- C'est pas juste. C'est Galen qui a tout les avantages dans ce monde !

Virdon rit, voir son meilleur ami se faire souffler une fille par un singe était assez drôle.

Galen- Rassure toi, tu ne vas pas tomber.  
Zika- T'en sais quoi ?  
Galen- Parce que je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Elle était crispée contre lui à la limite de lui arracher les poils mais Galen ne dit rien. Pensant que la jeune fille finirait bien par s'habituer.  
Et comme de juste elle finit par se détendre, caressant la crinière du cheval.  
Zika essayait de ne pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi ni comment, mais voyant que son ami dirigeait le cheval sans mal, ceci la rassurée dans une étrange sensation de sécurité.

Pour un singe, Galen n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très tactile. Sans doute une des rares choses qu'il tenait de son père. Mais bizarrement Zika accrocher à lui en cet instant ne le déranger pas plus que ça. Après tout elle faisait ceci juste pour ne pas tomber. Et voir ce sourire s'afficher progressivement sur son visage valait toute les touffes de poils arracher du monde.

Galen- On va un peu plus vite ?  
Zika-… Pas trop hein.

Il fit démarrer le cheval au trot, s'amusant de l'air peu sûre de l'humaine avant de revenir au pas en riant.

Une voix derrière eux les fit presque sursauter.

\- HEY VOUS LA BAS !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir au loin un gorille les rejoindre à cheval.

Zika- OK, là on est mal.

Le chimpanzé réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Galen- Tord une de tes cheville le plus que tu peux et laisse moi parler.  
Zika- Pourq…  
Galen- Fait jusque s'que j'te dis.

Le ton était soudain autoritaire et Zika prit la décision de lui faire confiance. Après tout elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le soldat les rattrapa et leur bloqua la route, faisant stopper leur cheval.

\- Vous ! Qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi cette humaine est sur votre cheval ?  
Galen- Oh pardonnez moi. Je suis Zouma et je me rend à la ville voisine. Cette humaine est mon esclave et elle a été assez stupide pour se tordre la cheville en me suivant voyez vous.

Il indiqua au gorille la cheville que la jeune fille avait tordue au plus qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas laisser ?  
Galen- Ah je l'emmène souvent avec moi. Voyez vous pour une humaine elle est une excellente cuisinière. Et depuis que j'ai parler de ses salades de fruits à mes cousins ils veulent tous y goûter ! Nous faisons une petite réunion de famille ces prochains jours c'était donc l'occasion où jamais. Et puis elle amuse tellement les enfants.

Le garde haussa un sourcil.

\- Hum… Bien. Faite bonne route. Mais dès qu'elle pourra marcher il faudra qu'elle remette pied à terre comme le veut la loi.  
Galen- Oh ça ne vous en faite pas ! Je ne compte pas fatigué mon cheval avec son poids au retour.

Sans un mot de plus, le gorille repartit au galop dans le sens opposer.

Zika-… Mon poids y t'emmerde.  
Galen- Hé je viens de nous sauver ! Je fais souvent passer Burke et Virdon pour mes serviteurs afin que les gardes qui ne nous connaissent pas ne posent pas de questions. Va falloir t'y faire aussi.

La fugitive remit sa cheville droite. Si il lui fallait une dernière preuve de ne pas se méfier de Galen elle venait de l'avoir. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se moquer.

Zika- Alors comme ça je fais la cuisine et j'amuse les enfants ?  
Galen- T'es marrante toi ! Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et puis ici les humaines s'occupent surtout de la nourriture et des enfants. Ça aurait parût louche si j'avais dit autre chose. Ici les humaines ne sont pas aussi… intéressante… spéciale… que toi.

Il cherchait ses mots, ne voulant pas l'insulter par mégarde. Ni dire un mot qu'il regretterai et préféra changer de sujet.

Galen- Bon maintenant que les soldats ne devraient plus venir nous embêter, je crois que je sais comment tu peux avoir moins peur.  
Zika- Pardon ?  
Galen- Oui. Ma mère disait toujours qu'on a moins peur de ce qu'on sait maîtriser. Installe toi à califourchon comme moi.

Non sans mal, Zika s'installa. Galen derrière elle, passant la tête par dessus une de ses épaules, rapprocha les rênes de ses mains.

Galen- Tiens les avec moi. N'ai pas peur je te guide.

Avec hésitation la jeune fille obéit et le singe donna un petit coup de talon pour faire avancer le cheval.

Galen- Bien première leçon… pour faire aller le cheval à droite, écarte le rêne de droite, il suivra.

 

Surprise général à la forge quand ils virent revenir le cheval au galop, une Zika sur son dos criant un grand « YAHOUUUU ». Le chimpanzé derrière elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Le cheval s'arrêta devant les écuries.

Alan- Hé bin, quelle transformation ! Ça c'est bien passer ?  
Zika- C'ETAIT TROP BIEN !

Le brun se fit cynique.

Peter- Et bien Galen tu semble doués pour emballer les jolies fille.  
Galen- Je lui ai juste apprit les bases de l'équitation.

Le singe descendit sans mal de sa monture, Burke tendit les bras pour aider la fugitive à faire de même. Mais celle-ci après lui avoir jeter un regard tenta de descendre de l'autre coté… maladroitement… tombant sur ses fesses. Laissant un Peter blasé, les bras toujours en l'air.  
Une fille lui avait rarement coller autant de râteaux.

Alan aida la jeune fille à se relever en ironisant.

Alan- Une chute de cheval au moment de descendre c'est quand même ballot.  
Zika- M'en fous ! Le canasson c'est encore mieux en vrai qu'en VR !

Toutefois pendant que toute cette petite troupe parlait de chevaux, le Préfet Barlow vint les voir. Le gorille qu'avec croiser Galen et Zika avait raconter ce qu'il avait vu à sa caserne et d'autres patrouilles envoyer par Urko devaient venir bientôt.  
Il fut donc décidé pour les quatre fugitifs de quitter la ville dès le lendemain matin.

 

Il fallut presque faire partir la fugitive de force des écuries. Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait plus peur des chevaux. Burke la tira par le bras alors qu'elle marchait à reculons.

Peter- Aller viens. On te trouvera une autre occasion de monter à cheval.  
Zika- Nàn mais aller déconnez pas ! Faire du canasson s'trop bien ! S'comme le porno c'est quand même vachement mieux en vrai qu'en virtuel.  
Peter- Ah tiens là on est totalement d'accord !  
Galen- C'est quoi le por…  
Alan- Et si on faisait cuire ce soir les deux lapins que Martin nous a donner et qu'on garder les autres vivres pour reprendre la route demain matin ?

Le blond avait préféré changer directement de sujet.

Bien que Virdon voulait que tout le monde se couche tôt, le H.S. de Zika les avaient à nouveau retenus tard. Elle leur montrait des images d'un tas de choses qui dans cet époque était le passé mais pour les astronautes représenter le futur.  
Des films, des dessins animés, quelques jeux… De la musique. Ce qui entraîna Peter à se lever pour lui proposer de danser.  
La jeune fille accepta avec un air de défi, lançant la musique d'un bon vieux rock'n'roll.

Malgré l'heure tardive la situation amusait Alan. Le chimpanzé quand à lui observait et écouter toute ces nouveautés. Se surprenant à envier le brun de savoir cette danse qu'il partager avec Zika.

Peter- Hé tu te débrouille pour une fille du futur.  
Zika- Haha c'est les soirées rétro ça. Mais tu te démerde bien aussi pour un papy des années soixante-dix.

Burke cessa soudainement de danser. Papy ?… Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Virdon se moqua.

Alan- Elle n'a pas tord. Techniquement dans ce monde nous sommes des…  
Peter- Oh ça va ne l'encourage pas à nous traiter de vieux.

La fugitive rit. Galen sans rien dire se demandait pourquoi il appréciait que ces deux là ai cesser de danser.

 

Le lendemain le long de la route le brun ne cesser de se frotter le dos.

Peter- J't'en ficherai du service du réveil moi.  
Alan- C'était à tes risques et périls quand Zika t'as réveiller de lui demander un petit déjeuner au lit en bonne compagnie.  
Peter- Je pouvais pas savoir qu'elle allait retourner le lit !  
Alan- N'empêche qu'elle l'a fait.

Peter grommela, son ami se retourna en entendant les deux autres chanter derrière eux, il semblait que la jeune fille avait apprit au singe une nouvelle chanson.

« Il en faut peu pour être heureux   
Vraiment très peu pour être heureux   
Chassez de votre esprit tous vos soucis   
Prenez la vie du bon côté   
Riez, sautez, dansez, chantez   
Et vous serez un ours très bien léché ! »

Alan- Hé silence derrière ! Vous allez attirer une patrouille !

Les deux traînards se turent comme deux enfants qu'on gronde de faire trop de bruit.

Galen- Hum… Zika… Tu pourras m'apprendre à danser ? Danser comme tu l'as fait hier soir avec Burke.

Elle parût aussi surprise qu'amuser de la demande tout en rangeant son H.S. dans sa poche secrète.

Zika- Euh ouais. Si tu veux.

Puis elle se moqua avec un sourire en coin, donnant un petit coup de coude à Galen.

Zika- Aller avoue. C'est pour après faire ton malin en soirée avec de belles petites chimpanzettes ?

Le singe ne releva même pas à la jeune fille que le terme « chimpanzette » ne voulait rien dire.  
A vrai dire il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas penser aux amourettes. Sa cavale ne lui en laissait pas le temps et la seule femelle à lui avoir fait du charme depuis s'était en réalité révélée être une psychopathe qui voulait renverser le Haut Conseil pour prendre le pouvoir. Rien de bien glorieux.


	4. La sauce Szechuan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui j'ai réussi à faire un clin d'oeil à Rick et Morty dans une fanfic sur la planète des singes je suis fière de ma connerie x)

Après trois jours de route sur les indications de Zika, ils en déduire que le chemin le plus court était de passer par une des innombrables anciennes villes en ruines.  
Ruines qui parût beaucoup choquer la fugitive.

Alan- ça va ?  
Zika- Ouais… Disons que j'en avais vu qu'à travers un écran… C'est vraiment complètement partit en couille à s'point là ? Comment on a pu arriver à en raser des édifices pareil ?  
Galen- La guerre et la nature humaine.

Les astronautes allaient répliquer mais… que pouvaient-ils dire ? Sur ce coup là le chimpanzé n'avait pas tord.  
Ils croisèrent quelques rares habitants des lieux. Ressemblant plus à des fantômes rasant les murs qu'à de vrais humains.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues pleines de décombres, la jeune fille se mit soudain à courir en direction d'un bâtiment en particulier, poursuivit par ses amis.

Zika- Oh putain ! Un vrai ! Un vintage !  
Alan- ZIKA REVIENT !  
Peter- Y'A PU A BOUFFER DEPUIS LONGTEMPS LA DEDANS !  
Galen- MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE BÂTISSE ?  
Peter- UN MCDO !

Ça lui faisait une belle jambe ! Le singe n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un Mcdo.

Dans le fastfood en ruine, ils entendirent le bruit de plusieurs choses jeter au sol depuis l'arrière boutique.

Alan- Zika ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Ils la retrouvèrent à pas rapides entrain de fouiller dans un placard, jetant derrière elle divers catalogues et classeurs.

Zika- J'vais bien tomber dessus.  
Galen- Sur quoi ?  
Zika- HA HA HA ! VICTOIRE !

Elle arracha une page d'un des classeur qu'elle leva au dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire.

Zika- LA RECETTE DE LA SAUCE SZECHUAN ! Je la cherchais partout et on l'a pas aux archives !

Les trois amis se regardèrent désabusés. Tout ça pour une sauce ?

Evidemment tout ce raffut avait attirer une patrouille.

Galen- Chut !… Des chevaux !

Le groupe se mit à courir en sortant par derrière, se réfugiant dans un autre bâtiment, se pressant dans un coin de celui-ci en attendant que les chevaux passent.

Peter- Tu les entends encore ?  
Galen-… Non… Je crois qu'ils sont partit.

Crrr

Zika- C'était quoi s'bruit ?

Dans un énorme craquement ils passèrent tout les quatre à travers le plancher, se retrouvant le cul par terre, un étage en dessous. Alan se frotta la tête.

Alan-… C'était ça le bruit. Le plancher.  
Galen- Personne n'a rien ?  
Peter- ça va. Et vous ?  
Alan- Rien de casser.  
Galen- Moi non plus.  
Zika- Et bin moi ça va pas du tout.

Ils tournèrent tout les trois la tête vers l'humaine qui se lamentait devant sa précieuse feuille de recette déchirer en deux.

Zika- Je hais les documents qui ne sont pas numériser !

Ils ne savaient plus eux même si s'était nerveux ou de la moquerie pure et simple. Mais ils éclatèrent de rire, faisant bouder Zika qui lâcha son papier pour croiser les bras en grommelant.

Le groupe décida de continuer leur chemin sous terre. Ils avaient atterrit non pas réellement dans une cave mais dans ce qui ressemblait à un tunnel de service où les lumières activés par les panneaux solaires de la surface fonctionnaient encore. Toute ses lumières si peu naturelles rendait le chimpanzé mal à l'aise. Et il peinait à imaginer comment la jeune fille avait pu grandir uniquement éclairer par ceci.

Continuant leur avancée, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec ce qui ressemblait à une porte de bunker.

Peter- Dite ça vous rappel pas…  
Galen- Une porte comme celle où les humains avaient cacher leur ancien savoir ?  
Alan- ça y ressemble.

Zika frotta sur la porte pour essayer d'en retirer une partie de la poussière.

Zika- Wouah… ça c'est collector. J'en avais entendu parler aux archives. Vous en avez déjà trouver ?  
Alan- Oui à Oakland. Enfin dans l'ancienne ville d'Oakland.  
Zika- Et y avait quoi dedans ?  
Peter- Des tas et des tas d'ordinateurs mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils contenaient. Malheureusement les gorilles sont arriver et ont tout détruits.  
Galen- Une manie chez eux.  
Zika- Oh dommage.

Elle avait l'air réellement peinée de la perte de tout ce savoir.  
Virdon remonta ses manches en s'approchant de la porte.

Alan- Et bien voyons voir ce qu'il y a ici.

Non sans mal ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte y trouvant une pièce elle aussi remplit d'ordinateurs, bien que Burke et Galen en comptait moins que dans le Bunker précédent.  
Pendant qu'ils s'émerveillaient de ça, la jeune fille marcha directement jusqu'à une chaise à roulettes recouverte de poussières et de toiles d'araignées usée par le temps, s'installant devant un énorme clavier au moins aussi grand que l'écran devant lui.

Zika- Dites moi tout mes bébés.

Et en quelques tapotement de clavier toute la pièce s'alluma, mettant en route toute les bases de donnés présentes.

Peter- Quand j'pense que nous on les avait allumer uns par uns…  
Zika- Forcément pépé, quand on connaît pas la technique.  
Peter- Gniagniagnia…

Le chimpanzé essaya de se retenir de rire.

Alan- Il y a des choses intéressantes ici ?

Un tas de choses s'affichaient en vrac à l'écran en tout cas.

Zika- J'en sais trop rien. Mais j'vais embarquer tout ça au cas où on les as pas aux archives.  
Peter- T'en a de bonne toi ! Comment tu veux qu'on déplace tout ça ?

Il montra des deux bras les énormes unités centrales qui montaient jusqu'au plafond, clignotant de partout. Sur sa chaise, Zika le regarda, désabusée.

Zika- J'ramène les données pas l'PC.  
Peter- Et comment tu comptes…

En haussant un sourcil elle sortit son H.S.  
Ah ouais… évidemment… vu sous cet angle.

La fugitive souffla vers un des connecteur et après plusieurs branchements de fortune ainsi que beaucoup de jurons à chaque étincelle d'électricité elle réussit à connecter son H.S.

Zika- Mais c'est pire que Windows 8 s'merdier !  
Galen- C'est quoi Windows 8 ?  
Zika- C'est… laisse tomber.

Il croisa les bras.

Galen- Quoi ? Parce que je suis un singe tu crois que je ne vais pas comprendre ?  
Zika- Mais personne n'a jamais rien comprit à Windows 8 !

Les astronautes comprirent vite qu'ils ne tireraient plus rien de leur ami en ce lieu. Le singe était fasciné par les explications de Zika sur les ordinateurs.  
Ils décidèrent donc chacun de leur coté d'explorer les lieux. Le tout était aussi de ne pas se laisser prendre au piège dans cet endroit.

Zika- Hé j'crois qu'on cause de vous les gars !

Les deux humains s'avancèrent vers l'écran.

Peter- On est devenu célèbre ?  
Zika- Oui dans l'porno.  
Galen- Vous allez finir par me dire ce que c'est que le p…  
Alan- Où tu vois qu'on parle de nous ?

Plusieurs fichiers se bousculèrent à l'écran.

Zika- ça cause d'astronautes disparut avec leurs vaisseaux. Apparemment vous êtes pas les premiers.  
Galen- Zaius a parler d'autres avant vous.  
Zika- On dirait que plusieurs ont émit la théorie d'un déplacement temporel et la formule pour un retour dans le passé mais ça n'a jamais été tester ni prouver.

Virdon se sentait remplit d'espoir à nouveau.

Alan- Tu sais télécharger ces données ?  
Zika- Oui chef.  
Peter- Alan ! C'est très bien tout ça mais si on a pas de vaisseau spatial ça ne sert à rien !  
Alan- On trouvera.

Galen plissa de façon inquiète les traits de son visage.

Galen- Y se passe un truc.

Il y eut de lointains bruits dans le tunnel et Burke courut à la porte avant de revenir près de ses amis.

Peter- Des gorilles ! Une patrouille y ont dut trouver le trou dans le plancher. Faut qu'on parte. J'ai trouver une évacuation qui passe par les égouts de là on rejoint l'extérieur.  
Alan- Non pas avant que les fichiers soient télécharger !  
Peter- Alan !

De son coté Zika afficha sur l'écran une caméra de surveillance du tunnel, affichant ainsi l'avancée des soldats.

Galen- On est fichus !  
Alan- On va fermer la porte. Peut-être que si ils l'a trouvent fermer…  
Zika- Ouais ferme la porte… Galen.  
Galen- Quoi ?  
Zika- Tu m'as bien dit que t'aimais pas l'eau ?  
Galen- Comme tout les chimpanzés.  
Zika- Et les gorilles ?  
Galen- Ils n'aiment pas ça plus que nous.

Elle afficha un sourire sadique et tapa une suite de commandes au clavier, déclenchant dans le couloir la sécurité incendie qui arrosa la petite troupe rapidement en panique devant la caméra.

Alan- Bien jouer Zika !

Mais l'eau s'arrêta rapidement.

Peter- Dommage que ça soit de courte durée.  
Zika- Vieux système à la con de merde !  
Peter- J'aurai pas dit mieux.

Galen s'en alla aider le blond à condamné la porte d'entrée tandis que le brun évacuer la grille du passage vers les égouts.

\- NOUS SAVONS QUE VOUS ETES ICI ! OUVREZ CETTE PORTE !  
Alan- Désolé c'est complet !  
Peter- Grouillez vous !  
Galen- ça a fini de charger ?  
Zika- Attend… 97 %… 98 %… Bordel mais c'est en ADSL ou quoi ?

A 100 % la jeune fille débrancha son H.S. sans ménagement et tous prirent la direction de la seconde sortie alors que les soldats continuaient de tambouriner à la porte.

Une fois à l'air libre. Nerveusement ils rirent tous.

Alan- On a un moyen de rentrer chez nous !  
Peter- Vous êtes une bande de fous !  
Galen- Avoue que la douche des gorilles était drôle !

Alan prit le visage de la jeune fugitive pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Alan- Grace à toi j'ai une chance de revoir ma femme et mon fils c'est dit !

Elle le repoussa gentiment.

Zika- J'ai télécharger une théorie c'est tout. Avec s'qu'on a au Bunker j'espère vraiment pouvoir vous aider.

Virdon se voyait déjà de retour chez lui.

Ils quittèrent la ville et continuèrent leur route.

 

Les jours passaient, suivant sur leur boussole les indications de leur nouvelle alliée. Alan ne faisant aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'elle s'entendait comme chien et chat avec son meilleur ami Peter. Mais s'entendait à merveille avec Galen, chose qui à leur première rencontre n'était pas gagner.

Le singe et l'humaine fermaient régulièrement la marche en parlant chacun de leurs mondes si différent alors qu'ils partageait la même terre et la même époque.

Une amitié presque inné s'était installer entre eux, une complicité qui rendait souvent perplexe le chimpanzé. Il se giflait souvent mentalement de ne pas se laisser avoir des papillon dans le ventre pour une humaine. Même si il l'a trouver si intéressante.

La même chose du coté de Zika pour qui Galen était une grosse peluche. Le premier singe avec qui elle pouvait parler simplement. Il était naïf et pourtant d'une grande intelligence. Adorable et pourtant guerrier lorsqu'elle l'avait vu se battre contre deux soldats croiser sur leur route. Une partie de l'esprit de l'humaine voulait continuer à ne voir Galen que comme un animal. L'autre partie y voyait une personne qu'elle appréciait plus que de raison.

 

Le soir tombait et le petit groupe de fugitifs trouva une caverne à l'écart des villages alentours. Ils s’installèrent et firent un feu pour réchauffer les vivres qui leurs rester.  
Dans la grotte le H.S. jouait en boucle les musiques. Après tout avec tout ces nuages les patrouilles ne se risquaient pas dehors.  
Chacun y choisissait ses musiques. Peter tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance en en choisissant une tout en s'approchant de la jeune fille, commençant à chanter.

« Pour un flirt avec toi  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Pour un flirt avec toi  
Je serais prêt à tout  
Pour un simple rendez-vous  
Pour un flirt avec toi

Pour un petit tour, un petit jour  
Entre tes bras  
Pour un petit tour, au petit jour  
Entre tes draps »

Il tenta de coincer sans force Zika contre la paroi mais cette dernière l'évita d'un geste et changea de musique. Sa réponse…

« Tu fait trop pitié, tu m'soules vas y parle à ma main  
Si t'as pas compis ça vaut dire oublie moi unhuh  
J't'ecoute pas T'exsite pas donc vas y parle à ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris ça veut dire non merci unhuh »

Virdon ne réussit pas à retenir son fou rire en ranimant le feu. Il ne connaissait pas cette musique mais c'était une réponse clair ! Il se disait qu'il aurait dès le début commencer à compter les points entre ces deux là.

Galen quand à lui rit plus nerveusement. Evidemment il se rendait bien compte de la drôlerie de la situation mais était presque soulagé de l'énième râteau que venait de se prendre le brun. Et il essayait de pousser ce soulagement hors de son esprit. Refusant ses ressentiments pour l'humaine.  
Il sursauta presque quand elle s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main.

Zika- tu voulais pas apprendre à danser toi ?

Il bégaya un oui ayant presque oublier sa demande. Mais flatté qu'elle elle ne l'est pas oublier et la musique changea à nouveau.

« J'en ai assez d'entendre à la radio   
Les mêmes sons et les mêmes tempos.   
Il faudrait que la musique s'affole   
Tout comme au bon vieux temps du rock'n'roll. 

J'ai une indigestion de disco   
Et tous ces crooners qui me tapent sur les nerfs   
Et le rétro j'en ai vraiment ras le bol   
Je préfère le bon temps du rock'n'roll. 

Je préfère le bon temps du rock'n'roll   
C'est la seule musique qui soit folle.  
Depuis toujours entre nous deux ça colle,   
Depuis le bon vieux temps du rock'n'roll »

Burke s'en alla bouder en s’asseyant aux cotés de son ami.

Alan- Aller boude pas.  
Peter- Grmbl…

Galen quand à lui peinait à apprendre ces nouveaux enchaînements, s'emmêlant les pattes. Faisant ainsi rire les trois humains sous les moqueries de Peter.  
Mais le chimpanzé apprenait vite et bientôt sans être un grand danseur de rock'n'roll il en maîtrisait les bases.

Zika- C'est cool ! Maintenant comme ça… nickel !

Il souriait en plissant nerveusement les traits de son visage presque en rythme avec la musique. Se retrouvant après un enchaînement face à face avec la jeune fille.  
Comme il avait jalouser Pete de danser avec elle la première fois ! Et il avait l'impression qu'un court instant le temps s'était arrêter juste pour eux deux. Zika ne reculait pas et la seule chose qui brisa ce court instant fut l'arrêt brutal de la musique quand Virdon appuya sur l'écran holographique du H.S.

Alan- Pas que je veux mettre fin à la fête trop vite mais demain y a encore de la route qui nous attends.  
Galen- Ouais… bien sûr… de la route.

Il ne maudissait pas le blond d'avoir couper court à cet instant. Comme il en été soulager.  
Zika s'en alla dormir presque sans un mot essayant de remettre dans sa tête ses idées en place. Il venait de se passer quoi exactement ?

Le lendemain l'ambiance était quelque peu bizarre entre le singe et l'humaine par rapport à la veille mais les deux astronautes ne semblaient pas y prêter attention.  
Tous étaient surtout préoccuper par le temps frisquet.  
Il avait plu pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et les nuages ne s'étaient toujours pas dégager ce qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui il faisait particulièrement frais.

Toutefois même si Zika était d'avis de rester dans la caverne emmitoufler dans une couverture avec un bon feu, les autres insistèrent pour reprendre la route.  
En marchant, Galen avait prit l'habitude de frotter le dos de la fugitive qui grelottait par moment. 

Peter- Aucune résistance à un petit vent frais.  
Galen- Ne te moque pas d'elle ! Dans le Bunker il n'y a pas de vent et une température agréable y est toujours maintenue.

Le brun afficha une mine étonné.

Peter- Hé bientôt tu vas devenir un vrai pro du Bunker sans même y avoir foutu les pattes.  
Alan- En même temps je vous entends tout le temps en parler.  
Zika- Glaglagla… nature de merde… météo de merde…

Le chimpanzé redressa plus sérieusement la tête.

Galen- Des chevaux !

Comme à chaque fois qu'il disait ceci c'était la course à la cachette ! A l'orée de la forêt où ils se trouvaient, le blond se faufila jusque dans un bosquet, Galen fit entrer Zika à l'intérieur d'un tronc creux et lui même grimpa dans un arbre touffu se cacher. Il pesta intérieurement toute les insultes qu'il connaissait en voyant le brun se glisser lui aussi dans le tronc creux, regrettant de ne pas s'y être glisser lui même avec la jeune fille.  
Sa bonne éducation le perdrai un jour.

Pendant que dans le tronc.

Zika- Dégage !  
Peter- Chut !

Le bruit des sabots arriva à leurs tympans humains. Les soldats tournèrent rapidement dans la zone avant de repartir, parlant entre eux de faire un rapport à Urko comme quoi les fugitifs ne se trouvaient pas dans cette zone.

Et c'est à peine le bruit des chevaux hors d'oreilles que Burke fit un magnifique vol plané hors du tronc pour atterrir tête la première dans une vieille souche pleine de champignons pourris.

Virdon sortit de son buisson pour aller aider son ami à se relever.

Alan- Voilà… toi t'as encore jouer et t'as encore perdu.

Zika sortit de moitié de son tronc tandis que le singe s'avançait vers elle. A plat ventre elle tapota le sol avec ses doigts.

Zika- J'aimerai juste arrêter de me faire tripoter chaque fois qu'on se cache.

La fugitive tendit les bras à Galen qui l'aider à sortir et se relever.

Galen- Je l'ai toujours dit. Ces mâles humains sont sans éducation.  
Peter- Hého le mâle humain y te dit beaucoup d'choses !  
Alan- Oui bon ça va ! Espérons que ce genre de situation n'arrivera plus.

Dit-il en fixant son meilleur ami.

Alan- On a encore de la route à faire. Les patrouilles ont l'air de nous croire ailleurs c'est le moment d'avancer.


	5. Se tenir chaud

Avancée difficile entre Zika qui maugréait qu'elle avait froid et le chimpanzé qui envoyait des regards assassins à Burke.  
Virdon notait que le singe était devenu très protecteur avec leur nouvelle amie. Pour lui qui avait promit de la ramener entière au Bunker ce n'était que du bonus. Mais il craignait que ceci associer au coté coureur de jupons de son ami brun ne finissent par jouer des tours à leur petite équipe.

La nuit toujours aussi fraîche finit par les rattraper, les nuages ne se montrant que par intermittence.  
De toute façon ils avaient tout les quatre besoin de repos. Surtout la jeune fille qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.  
Ils se montèrent un camp de fortune en pleine forêt. Envoyant le singe et l'humaine surveiller les environs le temps de tout préparer.

Ainsi à l'orée d'une clairière Zika montait la garde avec Galen. Observant les étoiles, assit dans l'herbe, adossés contre le tronc d'un arbre mort.

Zika- J'arrête pas de me dire qu'elles vont me manquer.  
Galen- Tu dis qu'on est encore assez loin du Bunker. Prend le temps d'en profiter.  
Zika- Hum.  
Galen- Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer ?  
Zika- Si. Pour retrouver mon lit, mon chauffage, mes fringues, mes potes.  
Galen- Ton petit ami ?

Cette question lui trotter dans la tête depuis un moment. La jeune fille avait repousser toute les tentatives de drague de Burke. Provoquant en général de l'hilarité chez Virdon. Peter n'étant à son époque visiblement pas habitué à se prendre autant de râteaux.

Zika devait donc déjà avoir un petit ami au Bunker. Sûrement qu'elle repoussait l'astronaute par fidélité envers lui. Tout comme Alan avait déjà repousser les avances de plusieurs villageoises par fidélité envers sa femme.

Zika- Nàn, j'ai pas d'mec. Ni d'meuf d'ailleurs.

Galen se surprit à rapidement enregistrer l'information dans son cerveau. Se surprenant aussi à presque prendre ceci comme une bonne nouvelle.

Galen- Pourtant tu n'es pas une femelle laide… pour une humaine je veux dire.

Il se tut en essayant de fuir le regard de la fugitive. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit une grosse gaffe !  
La jeune fille se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avec un rictus amusé.

Zika- Oh mais c'est un vrai compliment ça ? Ou Burke déteint sur toi ?  
Galen- Ce… s'était un vrai compliment. Je le pense vraiment.

Il osa enfin la regarder dans les yeux.

Alan- Allez vous coucher. Je viens prendre mon tour de garde.

Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver. Plus surprit qu'ils ne le devraient ils se relevèrent tout les deux, Zika croisant ses bras de façon à se tenir chaud, grelottante.

Zika- Bah il est temps. Brrr ça caille.  
Alan- On t'as dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire de feu ce soir, on risquerait d'attirer les gardes d'Urko.  
Zika- Grmbl… J'lui dit bien des choses à Urko !

Virdon la suivit du regard en la voyant repartir avec le chimpanzé, marmonnant divers insultes envers le gorille qui aurait depuis longtemps dut attraper une otite, ses oreilles devant siffler dans les ultrasons avec tout ce que la jeune fille le maudissait.

 

Sous le grand arbre où ils s'étaient installer dans un gros tas de feuillage pour la nuit la fugitive râla à nouveau une fois enroulée dans sa couverture.

Zika- J'ai froid putain.  
Peter- Tu veux partager ma couverture ? En se collant t'auras moins froid.  
Zika-… Galen tu veux bien me tenir chaud ?  
Galen- Euh.. ah bin… euh… oui si tu veux.

Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre, prit de court par la situation. En quelques instants Zika se releva pour aller s'effondrer contre le chimpanzé avec sa couette.  
Plus ou moins vexé, Peter se redressa sur ses coudes.

Peter- Ah bin bravo Galen ! T'as un charme fou ! On s'demande s'que t'as pour attirer les humaines !

Le pauvre singe autant gêné par la proximité si soudaine avec la fugitive que ne voulant pas se disputer avec son ami essaya de répondre au pif.

Galen- Euh… j'ai une fourrure ? ça.. tiens chaud ?

Sur ces mots, Zika émit se qui ressemblait à un ronronnement. Vexant l'humain une bonne fois pour toute, qui se leva pour s'en aller rejoindre Virdon.

De son coté Galen regarda son ami partir dans l'obscurité espérant ne pas créer de dispute. Tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration et sa gêne d'avoir l'humaine ainsi coller à lui tel un gros chaton. N'étant pas de nature quelqu'un de forcément très tactile, le singe passa à son tour, avec hésitation, ses bras autour de Zika.

Galen- Avoue que tu as fait ça uniquement pour l'embêter.  
Zika- C'est lui qui m'emmerde. Et puis c'est vrai.  
Galen- Quoi ?  
Zika- Ta fourrure elle tiens chaud.

Elle dit ceci en enfouissant son nez dans le creux du cou du chimpanzé, lui provoquant un frisson qui de son avis ressemblait à un mini arrêt cardiaque !

 

Alan vit son ami le rejoindre.

Alan- Tu viens me tenir compagnie ?

Burke, la mine contrarié, s'assit à coté de Virdon.

Peter- Zika a décidée de dormir avec Galen.

L'humain se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

Alan- Ah je vois, tu viens parce que t'es vexé en faite.

Puis il reprit.

Alan- Tu sais, tu devrais lâcher l'affaire avec Zika.  
Peter- Non mais mademoiselle a froid. Moi gentlemen tu vois je lui propose de partager ma couverture et elle va dormir avec Galen sous prétexte qu'il a une fourrure qui tiens chaud.

À nouveau Virdon tenta de retenir un sourire moqueur.

Alan- C'est pas illogique.

Son ami grommela.

Peter- Ouais et bah quand je pense qu'à notre époque j'me faisais épilé pour plaire aux filles !

Cette fois Alan ne put retenir son fou rire !

 

Au lendemain le soleil avait bien voulu réchauffer l'atmosphère, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Zika qui râlait moins.  
Peter quand à lui était toujours grognon de la veille, jetant beaucoup de coup d'oeil en arrière chaque fois que le singe et l'humaine traînaient la patte.

Peter- Vous avancez oui ? Et cesser de chanter on est censé rester discret.

Juste pour l'agacer, Galen et Zika reprirent leur chanson encore plus fort.

Galen et Zika- « Prendre la légende exacte  
Et l'histoire pour réalité,  
Faire de nos rêves une intacte  
Et seule vérité  
D'un mystère dévoilé ;  
La mythique antiquité  
C'est notre destin  
Tracer le chemin »

Le brun grommela. Ah c'était une riche idée qu'avait eut l'humaine de vouloir apprendre au chimpanzé à chanter !  
Le blond en tête du groupe riait dans la moustache qu'il n'avait pas. Bien sûr que chanter en route était un danger de plus mais après tout, partout dans ce monde ils étaient en danger. Avoir de la musique d'ambiance sur la route ne le déranger pas tant que ça en fin de compte.

Cependant Galen cessa lui même de chanter, mettant une patte sur la bouche de l'humaine à coté de lui pour la faire taire.

Galen- Des chevaux !

Et comme à chaque fois à cet alerte c'était la chasse à la cachette ! Et cette fois le chimpanzé entraîna la fugitive par le bras vers un gros tas de fougères afin de se cacher avec elle, laissant les astronautes se trouver eux-mêmes de bonnes planques.

Le singe et l'humaine dans les fougères, Alan derrière des rochers et Peter en haut d'un arbre. Ils virent un humain se faire poursuivre par une patrouille de gorilles. Ils passèrent devant leurs cachettes sans même les voir. Le groupe de fugitifs se rejoint au milieu du sentier.

Alan- Y faut l'aider.  
Galen- Oui mais vite.  
Zika- On attend quoi ?

Et ils partirent en courant à la poursuite de la patrouille, Burke fermant la marche en râlant qu'ils se mêlaient encore de ce qui ne les regardaient pas.

Le bruit des chevaux leur indiqua qu'ils revenaient sur leurs pas par le sentier d'à coté. Le groupe passa donc à travers le petit bois. Ramassant rapidement une liane qu'il tendirent au milieu du chemin, désarçonnant les deux soldats.  
Les astronautes seulement armés de grosses pierres se jetèrent sur les gorilles pour les assommé mais n'eurent pas l'effet de surprise escompter. Galen se dépêcha de ramasser un des fusil tomber au sol pour mettre les soldats en joue, Zika faisant de même avec son lance-pierre.

Galen- STOP ! Ou je tire ! Et si elle tire aussi croyez moi ça vous fera encore plus mal que du plomb dans les fesses !  
Zika- Je vise l'oeil droit ? Ou l'oeil gauche ?

Le singe et l'humaine échangèrent un sourire et un regard complice. Les deux autres humains profitèrent de cet instant pour enfin assommer les deux gorilles.

Alan- Bravo Galen. Et Bravo Zika.  
Peter- Mouais…

Le chimpanzé reposa le fusil tandis que la fugitive désarmée son lance-pierre.

Galen- Où est l'humain qu'ils poursuivaient ?

La jeune fille regarda plus loin sur le sentier où les chevaux s'étaient enfuit. Elle vit au sol une forme inerte.

Zika- Là-bas !

Tous coururent dans la même direction.  
L'humain était jeune, sans doute une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blond mi-long. Inconscient, sans doute épuiser par sa folle course.

Alan- Tout va bien il est vivant.  
Zika- Son bras est blesser.  
Galen- Nous sommes passer devant une grotte tout à l'heure. On devrait l'y ramener.

Les fugitifs ramenèrent donc l'inconnu jusqu'à la caverne, tentant de le soigner avec un bandage de fortune. Il s'était clairement fait tirer dessus mais heureusement la balle était ressortit. Le tout était d'empêcher hémorragie et infection avec les moyens du bord.

Zika- Les gars ! Notre pote reprend connaissance.

Le jeune homme paniqua d'abord à la vue du singe mais tous le rassurèrent que Galen ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Alan- Et si tu nous disais comment tu t'appelles ? Pourquoi ces gorilles te pourchasser ?  
\- Je m'appelle Tonar. Je viens d'un village à une dizaine de km d'ici. La patrouille s'est arrêter pour boire et manger. Mais nous n'avions plus de raisins. Ils ont commencer à nous accuser de cacher de la nourriture, je me suis interposer et…  
Peter- Et la poursuite a commencer.  
Tonar- Heureusement, je cours vite.  
Alan- Pas plus vite que les balles. Ton bras va rester blesser un moment.  
Tonar- Et vous ? Vous m'avez sauver la vie mais qui êtes vous ?

Sans entrer dans les détails ils se présentèrent comme de simples fugitifs. Des humains qui refusaient les lois des singes et Galen comme un singe dit renégat par ce qu'il prenait leur défense. Ils ne mentaient pas vraiment.

Tonar- Il faut que je retourne au village. Ma femme m'attend, elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

Il essaya de se relever mais il manqua de retomber.

Galen- Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang.  
Alan- On peut peut-être vous ramener à votre village ?  
Tonar- Vous feriez ça ?

Son visage s'illumina avant de regarder le chimpanzé en perdant son sourire.

Tonar- Pas que je ne veux pas de vous. Mais après ce qui vient de se passer. On risque de vous craindre au village et…  
Galen- Oh ça va je sais.  
Peter- Moi et Zika on peut peut-être vous raccompagner. Alan et Galen vous pourriez rester ici le temps de…  
Alan- Et si Galen et Zika restaient ici ? Toi et moi nous allons raccompagner Tonar.  
Peter- C'est toi l'chef.

Pas que Virdon n'avait aucune confiance en son meilleur ami. Il n'avait surtout aucune confiance en les limites de la patience de la jeune fille envers Burke.

Les astronautes s'en allèrent avec Tonar qui leur promit une fois chez lui de leur donner des vivres. Hormis du raisin qui leur faisait défaut dans les récoltes de cette année.

Une fois leurs amis hors de vu, le singe et l'humaine retournèrent dans la grotte. Galen vérifia combien de balles il restait dans le fusil qu'il avait garder. La fugitive sourit en s'adossant à la paroi rocheuse.

Zika- Tu sais que tu fais très viril avec ton flingue ?  
Galen- Pourquoi ? D'habitude je ne le suis pas ?

Ils rirent tout les deux et le chimpanzé posa le fusil.

Galen- On ira pas loin. Il ne reste qu'une cartouche.

Puis en réfléchissant rapidement, Galen décréta qu'il allait chercher un peu de bois pour faire un feu. Quand il revint, Zika avait déplier les paillasses. Le singe ne sut pas si son coeur venait de faire un bon ou de raté un battement quand il vit qu'elle avait poser leurs lits côte à côte.  
Il alluma son feu tandis que l'humaine s'était assise, pianotant sur l'écran holographique de son H.S.  
Il la rejoint, faisant mine de regarder les dossiers qu'elle triait sur l'écran.

Galen- Hum tu… tu as peur d'avoir encore froid cette nuit ?  
Zika- Bah on sait pas… si la nuit est encore fraîche ?

Le chimpanzé commençait à bien connaître la fugitive. Il entendait sa voix troublée. Elle détourna le regard de son H.S. pour regarder Galen.

Zika- Et puis… Sans déconné t'es confortable.  
Galen- Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?  
Zika- Pourquoi ? C'est pas un compliment chez les macaques ?  
Galen- Ah tu vas pas recommencer ! Et appelle moi Maître Galen jeune humaine effrontée !

Zika rit et le chimpanzé la rejoint dans son rire. Ces petites piques étaient maintenant devenus un jeu entre eux.

Puis il y eut un bref mais presque intime moment de silence où ils se fixèrent.

Galen plissait les traits de son visage. Pas de façon vraiment nerveuse mais plutôt curieuse, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais eut dans sa vie quelqu'un avec qui partager une complicité comme celle qu'il avait avec la jeune fille. Elle était rebelle, ses piques ne le dérangeait plus parce qu'il savait que ça n'avait maintenant plus rien de méchant. Et en cet instant il la trouvait… belle… du moins pour une humaine.  
Il aimait la voir rire. Il aimait ses rares moment où il ne l'avait rien que pour lui. Il aimait l'avoir à ses cotés.

Zika observait les traits du visage du chimpanzé à coté d'elle. Impossible pour elle de ne pas le trouver adorable avec ses mimiques. Il était une enivrante énigme. Pourquoi de base voulait-il une vie bien ranger dans la politique ?  
La fugitive le trouvait trop bien pour de si simples et banales fonctions. Pour elle Galen était d'abord quelqu'un de très courageux, comme il venait encore de le prouver contre une patrouille de gorilles. Il était une force… et pourtant elle voyait en lui quelqu'un de très doux et gentil. Inventif dans ses divers rôles quand il se faisait passer pour leur maître ou quand il détournait les patrouilles sur de fausses pistes. Zika avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui.

Ce court moment de blanc s'arrêta dans un toussotement gêné des deux parties.

Galen- Tu regardes encore des dessins qui bougent ?  
Zika- Hum non. Je supprime des fichiers audios qui sont foirés.  
Galen- Foirés ?  
Zika- Ratés… Des essais que j'avais oublier dans un dossier. Avec mon amie Sylvia on essayait de chanter juste mais Théo et Zikmu sont venus nous chatouiller, on riaient tellement qu'on chanter n'importe quoi.

Elle émit un petit rire au souvenir.

Galen- Non ? Toi tu es chatouilleuse ?  
Zika- Ouais…

Elle tourna à nouveau le regard vers le chimpanzé qui lui faisait clairement un sourire en coin.

Zika- Non… Galen je sais à quoi tu penses ! NON !

Mais le singe la fit tomber sur la paillasse pour lui chatouiller les côtes, l'humaine riait à plein poumon en essayant de se débattre.

Zika- NON AR HA HA HA HA HA ! ARRETE ! SINON J… HA HA HA HA J'SUIS PAS RESPONSA HA HA HA BLE DE TES BLESSURES !

Il cessa ses chatouilles en se moquant.

Galen- Oh tu oserais frapper un chimpanzé qui t'es tellement supérieur ?  
Zika- Mais je vais me gênée sac-à-puces !

Elle profita de cette trêves pour renverser la situation, se retrouvant à son tour au dessus de Galen, essayant de le chatouiller sans aucun effet.

Galen- Tu peux y aller ! Je ne suis absolument pas chatouilleux !  
Zika- Mais c'est pas d'jeu ça !

Cependant elle insista quand même, espérant lui arracher un rire, mais il ne faisait qu'afficher un sourire moqueur.  
Sous les bras, le ventre, les côtes… il était insensible ! Pourtant quand elle glissa ses chatouilles au niveau de ses clavicules elle n'eut pas la réaction attendu. Le singe se tendit avant de se détendre avec un soupir d'aise, il prit rapidement les poignets de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Galen- Non pas là.

Zika était à la fois perplexe et intriguée.

Zika- Pourquoi ?

Elle profita qu'il n'appliquait pas de vrai force sur ses poignets pour recommencer, y mettant cette fois si ses ongles, plus dans une grattouille qu'une chatouille.

Zika- T'aime bien ?

Galen tira beaucoup plus mollement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur les poignets de la fugitive, sa respiration se détendant en de longs soupirs. Une partie de lui l'engueulait qu'il n'aurait jamais dut laisser Zika découvrir un de ses points faibles.

La jeune fille quand à elle avait perdu sa revanche moqueuse dans ses yeux. Un sourire attendrit s'était afficher sur ses lèvres. De mémoire c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le chimpanzé ainsi. D'habitude il ne se détendait que lorsqu'il dormait profondément. Lui d'habitude de nature anxieuse (sauf quand il jouait un rôle pour leur sauver la mise), là les traits de son visage se plissaient de façon différente, ses yeux fermer et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Mais Galen reprit ses esprits, soudain inquiet des réactions que pourrait avoir son anatomie. Il éloigna plus fortement les mains de Zika.

Galen- Arrête.

Le ton était juste ferme sans être méchant. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte que le visage de l'humaine n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se redressa avec un semblant de rouge aux joues, n'arrivant elle même pas à comprendre à quel moment elle s'était rapprocher ainsi du chimpanzé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ?

Ils se séparèrent rapidement comme ci de rien n'était aux bruits du retour des astronautes.

Peter- Hé vous allez être content on a du pain et des orbanes !  
Zika- Orbanes ?  
Alan- Dès qu'on parle de nourriture on t'entends toi.  
Zika- Hého on en a pas des orbanes au Bunker !

Dit elle en fouillant la tête la première dans le sac de vivres. Burke leva les yeux au ciel. Le seul moyen que la jeune fille court vers lui était de lui ramener à manger.

Galen- ça s'est bien passer au village ?  
Alan- Oui. Mais ils craignent vraiment les singes. On ne pourra pas t'y emmener.  
Galen- Oh… Vu le comportement de mes congénères je ne peux que les comprendre.  
Zika- Ch'est chon chan môme.  
Peter- Tu devrais le redire sans la bouche pleine.  
Zika- Glups… Pourquoi ça te plaît quand j'avale ?

Le brun se tourna vers le blond et le singe.

Peter- Bon là vous êtes témoins c'est elle qui fait des allusions !  
Galen- Avaler ?  
Alan-… Laisse tomber Galen…


	6. Premier baiser

Tous s'installèrent autour du feu.

Alan- Larcus est le père de Tonar et le chef de ce petit village. Il nous a demander de repasser demain. Il veut nous faire un plus gros sac de vivres pour nous remercier d'avoir sauver son fils.  
Galen- Ces gens sont généreux.  
Zika- Cronch.. slurp… miam…

Ils se mirent au travail pour mieux camoufler cette nuit l'entrée de la grotte afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Zika à l'intérieur continuant de leur faire rattraper le temps perdu à coups d'hologrammes.

Ils allèrent dormir non sans un regard bougon de Burke envers le singe et l'humaine qui s'installèrent ensemble pour cette nuit comme pour la précédente.

Pensant que leurs amis dormaient. La jeune fille, coller contre Galen retenta quelques papouilles au niveau de sa clavicule. Ce dernier, dans un réflexe lui prit rapidement la main, la passant autour de lui pour l'éloigner de la zone sensible. Mais provoquant ainsi le rapprochement de Zika contre lui. Elle sourit en se blottissant un peu plus.

Étrangement ils ne savaient pas vraiment dans quoi ils s'engageaient… ou refusaient de l'admettre. Mais tout les deux avaient cette sensation que c'était une pente dangereusement glissante et horriblement attirante.

 

Dans la matinée, les deux astronautes se préparèrent à retourner au village.

Alan- Bon, nous allons chercher les vivres que nous a promis Larcus et nous revenons, ensuite nous reprendrons la route.  
Zika- Cronch… slurp…  
Peter- Je crois qu'on devrait demander un sac entier juste pour Zika.  
Galen- Mais laissez la manger si elle a faim.

Burke leva les yeux au ciel tandis que la brunette retournait le sac vide avec un air triste.

Zika- Y a plus d'orbanes.

Virdon se moqua.

Alan- On va demander à Larcus si il lui en reste. Bon tu viens Pete ? On y va.  
Peter- D'accord.

Il se retourna vers le singe et l'humaine avant de sortir de la caverne.

Peter- Soyez sage tout les deux.  
Galen- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Avec un sourire moqueur le brun s'en alla. Mentalement il traitait Galen d'idiot chanceux ! Il restait seul avec une jolie fille et ne se rendait même pas compte de… puis Peter frissonna à l'idée. Non ! Un chimpanzé et une humaine qui… de son époque ce n'était pas carrément interdit par la loi ce genre de truc ?

 

Dans la grotte, Zika boudait devant le sac vide, adossée à la roche, les bras croisés sur ses genoux replier contre elle. Le singe lui fit un sourire en coin en posant sa patte sur son bras.

Galen- J'ai vu quelques orbanes en arrivant hier. Je vais aller t'en chercher.

Les yeux de l'humaine s'illuminèrent de gourmandise. Le chimpanzé se leva pour sortir, elle fit de même.

Zika- Attend Galen, j'viens avec toi.  
Galen- Tu devrais garder le camp.  
Zika- J'ai toujours vécut enfermer au Bunker laisse moi sortir un peu… Maître Galen.

Elle dit ces derniers mots avec un sourire malicieux autant que moqueur en passant ses bras autour du cou du singe. Les traits du visage de Galen trahissait sa nervosité. Pendant quelques instants il ne savait plus dire si elle jouait ou était sérieuse et il trouvait ceci… perturbant !

Galen- D'accord. Viens avec moi.  
Zika- Youpi !

Elle fit un petit signe de victoire qui fit sourire le chimpanzé.

Sur le sentier, le singe sentait le regard de la jeune brune qui ne le quittait pas.

Galen- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Zika- Rien. J'repense à hier. Je savais pas que les macaques avaient un point sensible.

Peu sûr de lui il répondit.

Galen- Oh… Et bien ce n'est pas chez tout les singe. Mais… mais moi c'est là.

Il la vit sourire.

Galen- Pourquoi ?  
Zika- Comme ça. Je retiens. J'devrais te chatouiller plus souvent. C'était… cool de te voir détendu.

Essayant de reprendre de l'assurance, Galen la questionna.

Galen- En cavale on a rarement le temps de se détendre. Et toi ? A part les chatouilles ? Tu as un point sensible ?  
Zika- Oh ouais ! Mais je te dirais pas où.

Le chimpanzé se sentit mit au défi.

Galen- Tes mains ?  
Zika- C'est froid.  
Galen- Quoi ?  
Zika- Tu connais pas ? Quand tu t'éloignes c'est froid, quand tu te rapproches c'est chaud.

Le singe comprenait le jeu… c'était encore un terrain glissant. Et pourtant il s'entendit répondre…

Galen- Tes bras ?  
Zika- Froid.  
Galen- Epaules ?  
Zika- Tu chauffes.  
Galen- Ta… tes… euh… enfin…

Il se mit à bégayer en jetant des regards fuyant vers la poitrine de Zika. Celle-ci éclata de rire devant sa timidité.

Zika- Joker ! C'est un point sensible chez quasi toute les filles ça !  
Galen- Tiens donc… chez toute les humaines ?  
Zika- Pas chez les chimpanzettes ?  
Galen- Oh… bah… euh...

Les deux amis arrivèrent près d'un bosquet de ses arbres où poussaient les précieuses orbanes. Le chimpanzé se sentait sauver par le gong.

Galen- Zut… Elles sont un peu plus hautes que je ne le pensais.

Le regard déterminé sur les fruits, la jeune fille tendit les bras au singe.

Zika- Fait moi la courte.  
Galen- Pardon ?  
Zika- La courte échelle !  
Galen- Ah !

Elle se moqua.

Zika- Non, non t'inquiète j'insinuais pas que t'en avait une courte.

Galen préféra ne pas répondre à l'allusion. Une partie de lui avait déjà bien du mal à se concentrer en portant Zika. Il la tenait d'abord par les jambes… se qui les mettait dans une drôle de proximité. Puis il la porta sur ses épaules afin d'attraper les plus hauts fruits.

Zika- Gnnn…

Elle tendait désespérément le bras vers une orbane définitivement trop haute.

Galen- Arrête de faire l'imbécile tu vas me faire perdre l'équilibre.  
Zika- Rapproche toi un peu.  
Galen- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire ?

Il avança et l'humaine attrapa une branche sur la quelle elle se hissa.

Galen- Zika ! Arrête tu vas te casser la figure !

Et comme de juste. A peine la jeune fugitive debout sur la branche, le précieux fruit en main… la branche céda sous son poids et dans un craquement elle se retrouva au sol, le chimpanzé accourant vers elle.

Galen- Zika !  
Zika- Gnnn…

Elle rouvrit les yeux en levant la main, tenant l'orbane.

Zika- Je l'ai eut !

Galen soupira en souriant. Sa gourmandise la perdrait un jour. Toutefois il retrouva toute son inquiétude quand en se redressant, la jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur.

Galen- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
Zika- Mon dos !

Il y passa une patte. Sur un point en particulier l'humaine poussa un nouveau cri en râlant.

Zika- AIE ! PUTAIN !  
Galen- Chut !

Même si il comprenait sa douleur il ne voulait pas attirer une patrouille.

Galen- Tu t'es peut-être casser ou déplacer quelque chose. Il faut qu'on retourne à la caverne.

La fugitive peinant à se relever, le chimpanzé se décida à la porter, elle et le sac d'orbanes qu'elle refusait de laisser.

Galen ramena Zika discrètement jusqu'à la grotte, la portant jusqu'à sa paillasse.  
Et Virdon et Burke qui n'étaient pas là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait en premiers soins humain lui ? Il savait tout juste faire un bandage !  
Il la posa en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Puis posa le sac de fruits sur le coté.

Zika- AIE !  
Galen- Désolé.  
Zika- C'est pas ta faute. Outch…  
Galen-… Tu permets ?

Elle hocha la tête.  
Essayant d'être le plus sûr de lui possible, le chimpanzé se pencha sur la jeune fille pour passer ses mains sous son dos.  
Mouais… même sans être un grand médecin, un os semblait s'être déplacer dans son dos et était l'endroit douloureux.

Galen- Je vois où ça s'est déplacer. Il va falloir attendre Alan et Peter eux il s…  
Zika- Tente le coup s'il te plaît.  
Galen- Mais je ne suis pas médecin.  
Zika- Eux non plus.

Elle respirait fortement sous la douleur et son visage trahissait sa souffrance. Et décidément le jeune singe détestait par dessus tout la voir dans cet état.

Galen- Bon je veux bien essayer, mais si je te fais trop mal on attendra Virdon et Burke.  
Zika- OK.

Il réfléchit à comment s'y prendre avant de toussoter, gêné.

Galen- Euh… il faudrait que… tu retires ta chemise. Il vaut mieux que je vois ce que je fais.

La fugitive grommela. Lever les bras tirait sur ses muscles et accentuait la douleur. Galen l'aida à retirer son haut, prenant une grande respiration en la voyant en brassière. Il n'avait jamais vu d'humaine aussi dénudée. Et quand bien même il en aurait vu, sa raison lui disait que ça n'aurait absolument rien dut lui faire comme effet.

Zika se tourna sur le ventre. Se disant que peut-être ça aurait dut la déranger de se retrouver dans cette situation avec le chimpanzé. Mais là elle avait trop mal !  
Et puis… ce n'était qu'un singe pas vrai ?… Rien de plus… Pas vrai ?  
Elle sentit les pattes de Galen se promener le long de son dos.

Ce dernier remarqua qu'un énorme bleu était déjà entrain de se former sur la peau de la jeune fille. Au moins ça lui indiquer clairement où était l'os qui faisait des siennes. Il essaya d'appuyer doucement dessus, des fois qu'il ne serait pas si coincé que ça. Mais il ne fit que faire râler l'humaine sous lui.

Zika- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE SA MERE LA PUTE !  
Galen- Chut !

Mais que les humains étaient grossiers !

Galen- Bon…

Prenant son courage à deux mains il se plaça à califourchon sur Zika, replaçant ses mains sur l'origine du mal.

Galen- Prête ?  
Zika-… Non.

CLAK !

L'humaine mordit dans son bras pour ne pas crier de douleur mais au moins l'os venait de se remettre en place.

Galen- ça va ?  
Zika- Humhum…

Elle sentit le chimpanzé la pousser de façon à ce qu'elle se retourne sur le dos. Sa respiration se calmée, la douleur déjà beaucoup moins vive. Elle sourit en coin devant la mine inquiète de Galen qui de se fait plisser à nouveau les traits de son visage en boucle, attendant une vraie réponse.  
Il était adorable quand il faisait ça.

Zika- Ouais maintenant que c'est remit. Je crois.

Rassuré, le singe lui tendit ses patte afin qu'elle les attrape et il la redressa face à lui.

Galen- Je préférerais quand même qu'Alan et Peter y jette un œil quand ils seront de retour.

Zika poussa un soupir amusé en se blottissant contre son ami, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Zika- Je ne doute pas que Burke sera ravi de me voir en brassière.

Presque par réflexe, le singe la laissa s'installer, repliant ses bras autour d'elle. Caressant distraitement son dos, espérant apaiser le reste de la douleur. Bégayant plus ou moins dans ses phrases.

Galen- J'en doute pas non plus… Il faut dire que tu es très jolie… Disons que si un jour un singe devait trouver une humaine jolie bien sûr. Enfin si il devait y avoir une attirance entre…

Le suite des mots se perdit. Aucun des deux ne su bien comment. Comment c'était arriver… Mais en un instant, s'étant rapprocher plus ou moins inconsciemment ou peut-être justement trop conscients de ce qui se passait… Leurs lèvres venaient de s'unirent.

Un premier baiser doux. Curieux… chacun ayant peur que l'autre le repousse avec dégoût.  
Mais au contraire ils se retenaient l'un, l'autre. Leurs lèvres se découvrant, comme quelque chose que leurs barrières morales avaient retenu trop longtemps.  
Leur monde bascula quand encore timides, leurs langues se rencontraient. Comme quelque chose qui faisait qu'après ça ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière et faire passer ce baiser pour un accident de parcours.

Galen sentit les mains de Zika le caresser au niveau de la tête, l'encourageant à se faire plus insistant dans son baiser, laissant un peu plus librement glisser ses pattes sur elle.

Alan- Galen ! Zika ! Vous êtes là ?

La voix de leur ami les fit se séparer en sursaut, encore haletants.  
Sans un mot ils se regardèrent un court instant dans les yeux avant que le chimpanzé ne laisse la fugitive se blottir contre son cou pour cacher son visage. Les singes ne rougissaient pas mais ce n'était pas le cas des humaines

Les astronautes entrèrent dans la grotte.

Galen- Oui, oui on est là.  
Peter- Ah bah on voit ça ! On peut pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes.  
Galen- Oh arrête un peu ! Zika est tomber et s'est déplacer un os dans le dos. J'ai tenter de le remettre en place en attendant que vous arriviez.  
Peter- Bin voyons. Les excuses sont faite pour s'en servir.  
Alan- Pete ça suffit.

Le blond s'approcha de la jeune fille et du singe.

Alan- Montre voir.

Il ne put que constater l'énorme bleu qui avait prit place dans son dos.

Alan- Il dit la vérité.

Et Burke en parut franchement étonné.

Alan- Zika ça va ? Je peux regarder ?  
Zika- Ouais.

Ses rougeurs s'étant calmée et pouvant être mit sur le compte de la douleur elle se décolla de Galen pour laisser Virdon l'examiner.

Alan- Voyons… Ouais c'est bien remit en place mais ça risque de rester douloureux plusieurs jours. Ça te fait mal là ?  
Zika- AIE ! PUTAIN MAIS T'ES MALADE BORDEL ?  
Alan- Visiblement la réponse est oui.  
Galen- Ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ?  
Alan- Je ne crois pas. Tu as fait du bon boulot Galen.  
Galen- Merci.

Il fut décidé de passer encore une nuit à la caverne puis d'essayer de trouver un logement plus confortable pour un jour ou deux dans un village le temps que Zika se remette. Ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver une blessure.

Alan remarquait une ambiance inhabituel dans leur petit groupe. Peter boudait. Certainement le fait d'avoir trouver le chimpanzé et l'humaine dans une position qui prêtait autant à confusion alors qu'il avait des vues sur elle.  
Mais Galen et Zika… C'était comme-ci quelque chose entre eux avait changer. Ils s'évitaient, de regards, de paroles… et pourtant au soir ils s'en allèrent dormir ensemble comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude depuis cette nuit fraîche dans les feuilles mortes.

L'astronaute essaya de rester objectif. Qu'importe ce qui se passait il le saurait bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur le fait de garder la jeune fille en bon état afin qu'elle les conduise jusqu'au Bunker. Ainsi il aurait accès à un ordinateur et peut-être à un moyen de rentrer chez lui il se raccrochait à l'espoir de revoir sa femme et son fils.

 

A l'aube, sans même échanger un mot. L'humaine et le singe se levèrent avant leurs amis, comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude ils s'en allèrent regarder le lever du soleil.  
Sauf que cette fois au lieu de se tenir l'un à coté de l'autre, Galen était assit, adosser à un rocher, Zika assise contre lui.

L'humaine se décida à briser le silence pesant.

Zika- … T'as pas reparler de ce qui s'est passé hier.  
Galen- Toi non plus.

Elle baissa les yeux.

Zika- C'était pas normal pas vrai ?  
Galen- Et bien…

Il laissa la fugitive se retourner face à lui.

Galen- Pour les miens il n'est pas normal de considéré les humains comme nos égaux. Dans le monde de Virdon et Burke c'est l'inverse qui n'est pas normal. Pour les tiens il n'est même pas normal de sortir du Bunker alors… qu'est-ce qui est normal ?

Comme il réfléchissait à ses paroles, ses dires étaient ponctuer de son habitude de plisser les traits de son visage. Il recommença cette manie, perplexe devant le sourire amusé de Zika.

Zika- T'es adorable quand tu fais ça.  
Galen- Quand je fais quoi ?  
Zika- ça… Enfin je sais même pas comment t'y arrive.

Elle tenta de plisser ses traits comme lui sans vraiment y arriver mais le chimpanzé comprit.

Galen- Ah, ça ?  
Zika- Ouais. Cette mimique là.

De l'avis de Galen, l'humaine avait l'air ridicule quand elle tentait de l'imiter. Mais il trouvait ça tellement mignon !  
Si bien qu'ils en rire en s'imitant l'un l'autre, se rapprochant à nouveau dangereusement.  
Mais la jeune fille se stoppa avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent à nouveau, jouant malgré elle avec la fourrure du singe.

Zika- Tu crois que… c'est juste de la curiosité ?

Le chimpanzé rouvrit les yeux. C'est une des qualité qu'il appréciait chez l'humaine. Elle réfléchissait. Et c'était une qualité déjà rare chez beaucoup de singes… alors chez les humains… du moins les humains de son monde.  
Il répondit avec honnêteté.

Galen- Je ne sais pas. Je crois… un peu. Je n'avais jamais embrasser d'humaine avant. Je sais qu'il y a une part de curiosité mais…

Il avait l'impression que les mots restaient coincer dans sa gorge et avaient du mal à sortir.

Galen- Il y a autre chose. Mais… je ne sais pas si il est juste trop tôt pour le dire. Tu es… la femelle la plus… intéressante… intelligente… que j'ai rencontrer depuis longtemps. L'humour et l'intelligence ne sont pas donner à tout l'monde. Même chez les singes.

La fugitive osa enfin à nouveau soutenir le regard de Galen, partageant avec lui un demi-sourire. C'était à son tour de parler en toute franchise.

Zika- Je crois que je suis curieuse aussi. On peut dire que tu me changes des mecs du Bunker. Les seuls singes que j'ai vu avant toi c'était des gros balourds. Mais toi… tu… t'es comme une grosse peluche. T'es juste toi même. Et crois moi ça non plus c'est pas donner à tout l'monde. J'crois que s'pour ça que je t'ai… t'apprécie.

Bien que le le mot avait été évité il avait été bien comprit pour tout les deux, se qui provoqua au chimpanzé de refaire cette mimique qu'appréciait tant l'humaine.

Galen- Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi…

Se fut lui qui devant l'hésitation de Zika unit à nouveau leurs lèvres. Retrouvant une sensation qui en si peu de temps lui avait déjà horriblement manquer. La bouche… la langue de la jeune fille, tellement plus petite que la sienne et qui lui donnait l'envie de la cajoler d'avantage.  
De son expérience, les femelles chimpanzés ne se donnaient pas autant dans leurs baisers. Ça devait être propre à l'espèce humaine et… il devait avouer qu'il y prenait goût.  
Zika se laissait aller à ses sensations, se refusant à laisser une quelconque barrière morale se reconstruire.  
C'était totalement différent d'avec un humain. Et elle devait dire qu'au premier abord elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus sauvage, animal… bestial ? Est-ce qu'il lui arracherai un morceau de lèvre au passage ?  
Mais Galen était jusqu'à sa façon d'embrasser fidèle à lui même. Doux, affectueux, agréable… Avec cette touche de possessivité qui faisait toute l'étincelle.

Le baiser devenait fiévreux. Mais le grommellement venant de la grotte les firent s'arrêter net. C'était le signe que les astronautes allaient bientôt se réveiller.

Galen- On ferait mieux d'aller voir si on peut trouver quelques chose pour le petit déjeuner.  
Zika- Ouais.

Le singe aida l'humaine à se lever, celle-ci ayant encore un peu mal au niveau de son dos.  
Ils trouvèrent un peu plus loin un buisson remplit de baies sauvages que le chimpanzé identifia comme comestibles et les ramassa avec l'aide de la jeune fille.

Zika-… Galen.  
Galen- Oui ?  
Zika- C'est déjà… Enfin… c'est déjà arriver qu'des singes et des humaines… enfin…

Il plissa nerveusement les traits de son visage, hésitant à lui dire la vérité sur ce qui se disait à ce sujet. Sous le regard insistant de la fugitive, il se mit à chercher ses mots.

Galen- Disons que… enfin… Ce n'est pas un sujet… Disons qu'on en parle pas dans une conversation distinguée.  
Zika- Mais ça existe ?  
Galen- Oui… et non. Disons que c'est tabou. C'est… plus ou moins une réputation des singes qui partent travailler dans des zones de productions éloignés de leurs familles. Beaucoup de rumeurs que certains utilisent des humaines pour… pour…  
Zika- Se vider les couilles.  
Galen-… On peut… dire ça comme ça.  
Zika- Hum…


	7. Baignade

Elle se retourna pour reprendre son ramassage de baies. Le chimpanzé la retourna en face de lui.

Galen- Hé mais ça n'a rien à voir avec… enfin jamais je n'utiliserai une humaine comme ça. Ça ne me viendrai pas à l'idée ! Je ne te considère pas comme ça. Toi tu es…

Les traits de son visage trahissait sa nervosité ainsi que sa main qui s'était mit à jouer avec celle de la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui sourit en coin.

Zika- J'te crois. Quand tu bouges ton nez et tes sourcils comme ça c'est que tu dis la vérité.

Galen retrouva son sourire, rassurer quand Zika ne lui refusa pas un nouveau baiser.

Les baies ramasser dans le gilet de la jeune fille servant de panier de fortune ils avançaient le sourire aux lèvres, des papillons dans le ventre.

Galen- Hum… ça me fait penser que je n'ai toujours pas trouver ton point faible.

La brunette rit.

Zika- Et bah va y retente.  
Galen- Ton dos ?  
Zika- ça se réchauffe. J'aime les massages comme tout l'monde.

Le singe nota mentalement l'information.

Galen- Tes cheveux ?  
Zika- c'est chaud.  
Galen- Ton visage ?  
Zika- ça brûle !  
Galen- Ton cou ?  
Zika- C'est bouillant ! Ça crame ! Au feu !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Galen- Sérieusement ?

L'humaine haussa les épaules avec un sourire presque gêné. 

Zika- Les bisous dans le cou en faite.  
Galen- Je veux vérifier ça.

Toujours avec des rires, le chimpanzé se tourna vers la jeune fille, la poussant contre un tronc d'arbre en la tenant par les poignets, il faut dire qu'elle ne faisait que semblant de se débattre.

Zika- Non, non, non Galen !

Mais avec le sourire le singe l'embrassa dans le cou plusieurs fois, son sourire s'agrandissant aux frissons de Zika contre lui. Il la sentait se détendre et se laisser aller. Elle lâcha son gilet qui contenait les baies.

Zika- Mmm…

Ce petit gémissement le stoppa dans son élan. Galen regardait la brunette, ses pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête. Il était comme choqué. Non pas choqué de Zika mais… plutôt choqué de lui même. Il ne pensais pas faire autant d'effet à une femelle humaine. Et cette petite preuve de plaisir lui retournait le cerveau. Son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine et en cet instant il en aurait voulu plus de la jeune fille.  
Celle-ci le fixa, inquiète.

Zika- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Galen- Rien… Je… 

Le « t'aime » resta bloqué dans sa gorge tandis qu'il embrasser à nouveau la fugitive.

Plus ou moins à contre coeur le nouveau couple s'en retourna vers la grotte. Ils n'avaient pas voulu laisser trop monter la température de leurs baisers sous cet arbre. Une patrouille pouvait passer et ils ne savaient plus très bien depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, leurs amis risquaient de s’inquiéter. Ils ramassèrent donc le gilet de baies lâchant leurs mains jointes à l'entrée de la caverne.

Alan- Ah vous voilà on vous voyait pas revenir on se disait que…  
Galen- Tout va bien il fallait juste qu'on trouve plus de baies.

Burke ironisa en toisant Zika du regard.

Peter- ça va on s'doute que vous étiez pas partit faire des choses dans les buissons.

Avec un air de défi et sur le ton de la plaisanterie, l'humaine se plaça devant le chimpanzé, les bras en arrière pour lui mettre les mains aux fesses.

Zika- Oh ça qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Ne s'attendant pas à ça Galen lâcha le gilet de baies qu'il tenait. Au comble de la gène il fit mine de s'énerver devant le fou rire soudain des trois humains, remerciant au passage le ciel de ne pas pouvoir rougir.

Galen- C'est pas drôle !

La jeune fille ramassa son gilet.

Zika- Ah non faire tomber le p'tit dej c'est pas drôle.

Le singe la regarda de travers.

Galen- Je te signal que tu l'as d'abord fait tomber.

Ils échangèrent un sourire en coin qui fit penser aux astronautes qu'il devait y avoir une blague entre eux. Quoi qu'il en soit ils n'avaient pas l'air décider à donner les détails de cette vanne. Le petit groupe s'installa donc pour manger, ils leurs fallait prendre des forces.

 

Deux jours passèrent, plus chaud l'un que l'autre, les nuages se faisaient rares laissant le soleil frapper la terre de tout ses rayons. Ils devaient faire des pauses et économiser l'eau. Suivre une rivière par ce temps aurait été le meilleur moyen de croiser une patrouille qui faisait de même afin de faire boire leurs chevaux.

Alan essayait de garder un moral d'acier. Si il craquait il sentait qu'il n'allait pas savoir sur le quel passer ses nerfs en premier !  
Sur Galen qui ne cesser de gémir qu'avant sa vie de fugitif il pouvait se rafraîchir avec des jus de fruits frais à l'ombre près de la petite rivière derrière chez lui ? Sur Peter qui rêvassait d'une piscine a Jersey City pleine de jolies filles qui lui apporteraient une bière bien fraîche ? Ou sur Zika qui râlait qu'elle voulait un hamac, du soda et la climatisation ?

La nuit Burke se demandait pourquoi l'humaine et le singe continuaient de dormir si proches l'un de l'autre. Zika n'avait quand même pas froid toutes les nuits… si ?  
Virdon quand à lui s'amusait de la situation. La jeune fille envoyait toujours autant de râteaux au brun et même Galen semblait se prendre au jeu disant en plaisantant que rien ne rivalisait avec le charme des chimpanzés, rappelant qu'il était expert en psychologie féminine, ce à quoi l'humaine répondait en général par une quinte de toux non convaincue.

En vérité Galen et Zika avaient eut peu de moments seuls pendant ces deux jours. Mais leur complicité avait prit une tournure différente.  
Quelques baisers volés ci et là quand les astronautes ne regardaient pas. Des sourires, une mains qui s'attarde, des sous-entendus…

La « curiosité » étant devenu une réponse à tout chaque fois que la moindre barrière morale essayait de se reconstruire entre eux. Bien qu'ils essayaient l'un l'autre de s'avouer qu'il y avait bien plus que ça.

 

La route mena le groupe de fugitifs enfin à un lac.

Alan- Enfin de l'eau. On va pouvoir remplir les gourdes.  
Zika- La grande spécialité de Pete ça non ?

Ses neurones mirent un temps à se connecter avant de comprendre le double sens.

Peter- Hého ! Ça va les sous-entendus !

La jeune fille pouffait de rire, le blond essayait de s'en retenir et Galen pourtant presque sûr d'avoir comprit l'allusion pour une fois plissait à nouveau les traits de son visage se demandant si il devait les suivre dans leur moquerie.

Le groupe de fugitifs marcha rapidement jusqu'au bord du lac. Remplir les gourdes était une priorité. Puis les deux astronautes enlevèrent leurs chemises, faisant couler un peu d'eau sur eux pour se rafraîchir.  
L'humaine n'était pas des plus pudique, elle aussi se mit en brassière pour faire de même. Voyant ça, Virdon se releva.

Alan- Bon vu qu'on a pas croiser de patrouilles.. je propose qu'on aille se baigner à tour de rôle. On en a tous envie et besoin.  
Galen- Pardon ?!  
Alan- Je parlais pas pour toi Galen.

Le chimpanzé n'aimait pas se mouiller plus que nécessaire pour se laver. Mais se baigner il détestait ça ! En plus chaque fois ses amis l'avait fait plonger dans de l'eau salé et ce fichu sel en séchant se coller dans ses poils.  
De plus il s'était découvert atteint du mal de mer.  
Et pour l'instant son attention était plutôt partager entre Zika à demi dénudée… Et une soudaine envie, qu'il avait lui même du mal à comprendre, de foutre son poing dans la gueule de Burke, qui était pourtant son ami. Si ce dernier continuait de reluquer la jeune fille.

Peter- OK. Je propose qu'on y aille par deux. Deux qui montent la garde et deux qui se baigne.

Il s'adressa à Virdon.

Peter- Prend le premier tour de garde avec Galen, Zika et moi on va faire trempette.

La fugitive lui envoya une giclée d'eau en pleine tronche.

Alan- J'ai une meilleur idée Pete. Tu viens monter la garde avec moi et on laisse Zika et Galen se rafraîchir.

Le brun grommela en se relevant à son tour.

Peter- Ouais, bon OK.

Le blond échangea un sourire entendu avec la jeune fille. Outre sa promesse qu'il ne lui arriverait rien jusqu'au Bunker il n'avait pas envie de retrouver son meilleur ami noyé, ses couilles flottant à la surface du lac.

Alan- Bon on vous laisse une quinzaine de minutes.  
Zika- OK merci.

Elle commença à retirer son pantalon et entrer dans l'eau alors que les astronautes s'éloignaient. Le brun pestant de la situation.

Peter- Pourquoi tu la laisse avec Galen ?  
Alan- C'est un chimpanzé. Lui il ne fera rien à une humaine.  
Peter- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
Alan- Arrête. Y s'entendent bien c'est tout. Et elle s'en rapproche uniquement pour te faire enragé.  
Peter- Et bin ça marche.

Alan se moqua gentiment de son meilleur ami, se séparant pour monter la garde de part et d'autres du point d'eau.

Ses amis assez éloignés, Galen à son tour retira son haut afin de passer un peu d'eau sur sa fourrure. Zika, plongée dans le lac jusqu'aux épaules ne put s'empêcher de rire en croisant les bras.

Zika- Mais qu'il est pudique ce ouistiti.  
Galen- Ah tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Elle rit de plus belle, commençant à faire la planche.

Zika- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas l'eau ?  
Galen- J'aime l'eau. Mais je n'aime pas m'y baigner, nuance.  
Zika- Même pour moi…

Elle dit ceci en cessant de faire la planche, se mettant à cligner des paupières avec un air faussement innocent.

Galen- Non.  
Zika- Ooooh…  
Galen- N'insiste pas !

Elle prit un air déçu avant de sourire. Profitant de l'étendu d'eau pour nager. C'était tellement plus agréable de nager sous le soleil que dans la piscine du Bunker sous les lumières artificielles.

Le singe toujours assit au bord de l'eau n'arrivait pas à faire cesser les mimiques de son visage en observant la jeune fille. Il l'a trouvait vraiment belle pour une humaine. Et une part de lui été bien heureux que ce n'était pas Burke qui été rester avec elle en cet instant.  
Il connaissait ce sentiment. C'était de la jalousie. Mais à en juger par ceci.. c'est que ses sentiments pour Zika étaient bien plus forts qu'il ne le pensait.

Le court de ses pensées fut interrompu par la brassière de la fugitive qui lui arriva en pleine face. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

Zika- Et là tu me rejoins toujours pas ?  
Galen- Euh… Nàn.

Il posa le bout de tissus près des affaires de son amie, essayant d'ignorer les rires de celle-ci qui s'amusait à faire des pirouettes aquatiques.

Zika- Merde !  
Galen- Quoi encore ?  
Zika- J'ai une crampe.  
Galen- ça ne prend pas avec moi.  
Zika- Arrête s'pas pour dé…

Horrifier le chimpanzé la vit effectivement couler en se tenant la cheville, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voient plus que des bulles à la surface. Il se releva d'un bon ! 

Galen- ZIKA !

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse !  
Il fallait qu'il appelle Alan et Peter ! Oui mais si ils ne l'entendaient pas ? Il ne savait pas à quel distance ils s'étaient poster ! Et si en les appelant à l'aide il attirer une patrouille ?

Il ne vit plus de bulles à la surface.

Galen- ZIKA !

Sans y penser plus… Le singe plongea jusqu'à l'humaine, prenant une grande respiration pour aller la chercher sous l'eau, là où il se trouvait il avait à peine pied.

Et il remonta une Zika… Morte de rire !

Galen- Ne me fait plus jamais ça !

Elle toussa, prenant peine à retrouver sa respiration sous son fou rire.

Zika- Tu vois que t'es venu dans l'eau finalement.

Il s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas en croisant les bras. Boudant.

Galen- C'est pas drôle ! J'ai vraiment crut que tu…

Les astronautes arrivèrent en courant.

Alan- CA VA ? On a entendu crier et…  
Peter- Bin Galen qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la flotte ?

Énervé, le chimpanzé pointa la fugitive du doigt.

Galen- C'est la faute de cette imbécile ! Elle m'a fait croire qu'elle se noyait !

Et les trois humains éclatèrent de rire, faisant bouder un peu plus le pauvre singe.

Peter- Alors là bravo Zika ! Faire aller Galen dans l'eau c'est un exploit !  
Zika- Le coup de la crampe ça marche pas que sur les beaux maîtres nageurs.

Le chimpanzé se tourna vers la jeune fille. Comment ça les beaux maîtres nageurs ?

Alan- Bon on vous laisse ! On revient tout à l'heure.

Et ils repartirent le blond tirant le brun par le gilet pour qu’il cesse de reluquer la poitrine visible de la fugitive.  
Galen râla en s'éloignant vers la berge.

Galen- Bravo c'est malin ! Tu sais combien de temps ma fourrure va mettre pour sécher maintenant ? Ces humains sans poils insouciants !

Il fut attirer en arrière par la fugitive qui s'accrocha à ses épaules.

Zika- Et mes cheveux ? T'as une idée du temps qui vont mettre à sécher ?

Il se retourna pour se retrouver en face d'elle.

Galen- C'est pas pareil.

Ses yeux se perdirent soudain sur la poitrine de Zika maintenant coller à la sienne.

Galen- Et… et t'es bien une femelle… Toujours tout pour me déconcentrer.

En riant elle l'embrassa, il passa ses bras autour d'elle, profitant pleinement de cette nouvelle situation.

Zika- Galen…  
Galen- Quoi ?  
Zika-… T'as une banane dans ton pantalon ou t'es juste content d'être dans l'eau ?

Le chimpanzé remercia soudainement toute les divinités qu'il connaissait du fait que les singes ne pouvaient pas rougir.

Galen- Je… je…

Il regarda soudain autour d'eux.

Galen- Il doit nous rester dans les cinq minutes avant que Virdon et Burke ne reviennent. On ferait mieux de se rhabiller.

La fugitive n'insista pas et retourna jusqu'à la rive avec lui. Sortant de son sac sa couverture afin de s'en servir comme serviette, s'enroulant dedans. Galen se secoua à coté d'elle comme un chien mouillé, l'éclaboussant au passage.

Zika- Hé !  
Galen- Alors ? Je croyais que tu aimais l'eau ?

Virdon les appela.

Alan- ça y'est vous êtes sortit de l'eau ?  
Galen- Oui ! Vous pouvez aller vous baigner. On va monter la garde.

Le blond appela son ami et ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le lac tandis que le singe et l'humaine s'en éloigner en ramassant leurs affaires.

Alan- Vous pouvez aller dans le coin là bas. Vous pourrez voir le sentier de loin et il y a du soleil, Galen tu pourras te sécher.  
Galen- Merci bien.  
Peter- Il y a aussi des buissons. Zika tu pourras te changer. Tu as vu si je suis gentlemen ? Je te trouve même une cabine de plage.

Elle essaya de ne pas montrer son agacement.

Zika- Merci.  
Peter- L'eau est bonne ?  
Zika- Je pense que Galen peut vous dire que l'eau n'est pas froide.

Le chimpanzé pressa le pas pour s'éloigner en faisant profil bas. Là il avait plus que comprit l'allusion et espérait que ses amis eux ne l'avait pas comprit.

 

Laissant les astronautes faire trempette. Galen toujours torse nu… ou torse poils dans son cas. S'était assit au sol en plein soleil espérant sécher plus rapidement. Il tourna la tête vers Zika lorsqu'elle sortit des buissons enfin rhabiller, les cheveux encore humide, son ruban et sa brosse à la main. Elle avait accrocher sa couverture à une branche afin de la faire sécher elle aussi.

Zika- ça va ?  
Galen- Je sèche.

La fugitive s'assit à coté du chimpanzé, commençant à brosser ses long cheveux noirs.

Zika- Tu m'en veux ?  
Galen- Hum non… Mais j'aurai ma revanche.

Ils échangèrent un rire.

Zika- Tu crois qu'il faudrait le dire à Alan et Peter pour…  
Galen- Notre… curiosité partager ?  
Zika-… Ouais…  
Galen- Je ne sais pas.

Il marqua un temps avant de reprendre la parole plissant à nouveau ses traits.

Galen- Ils sont nos amis. Mais j'ai peur… qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Et pourtant ils comprennent beaucoup de choses.  
Zika- T'as peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas la… curiosité ou… ce qu'il y a de plus que la curiosité ?

Voyant qu'elle avait fini de brosser sa chevelure, le singe prit le ruban de la jeune fille, celle-ci se tourna de coté pour qu'il puisse le rattacher dans ses cheveux.

Galen- J'en sais trop rien moi même.

Il termina le nœud, tirant sur une de ses mèches.

Zika- Aie !  
Galen- Je me venge de mon bain forcé.  
Zika- T'es con !

Sans force elle lui donna un coup de coude qu'il lui rendit lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui. L'embrassant finalement.

Le chimpanzé pensa un court instant que l'humaine n'était qu'une fourbe lorsqu'il sentit une de ses mains se perdre en papouilles au niveau de sa clavicule. Jamais il n'aurait dut lui révélé qu'il adorait ça. A son tour il passa les bras autour d'elle.  
Ses pensées n'arrivant toutefois pas à s'arrêter. Rien que la réaction qu'il avait eut dans l'eau avec elle… ça n'avait rien de normal et pourtant. Il la voulait de plus en plus comme sa femelle.

Zika gémit dans ce baiser possessif. Heureuse qu'il ne lui en veuille pas de l'avoir forcer à aller dans l'eau.

La curiosité était clairement devenue une excuse bien qu'elle savait que cette situation n'avait rien de normal. Avant d'y voir un animal elle voyait en Galen un être d'une grande sensibilité et intelligence. Une personne avec qui malgré leurs différences ils arrivaient à se comprendre parfois d'un regard. Comme si un fil de destiné les relier.

Pour être francs ils avaient tout les deux perdu la notion du temps, ne sachant plus depuis quand les astronautes étaient partit se baigner.  
Le bruit d'un sac tombant lourdement au sol les rappela brutalement à la réalité, leur faisant tourner la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

Ils virent Alan et Peter les observer avec des yeux ronds comme des assiettes. C'est Burke qui avait laisser tomber son sac, la bouche aussi ouverte que ses yeux. Quelque part entre le dégoût et l'étonnement.  
Virdon donnait l'impression de se convaincre de ce qu'il venait de voir. Son sac encore dans ses mains.

Peter- Alan… pince moi. J't'en prit pince moi ! Dit moi qu'je rêve !  
Alan- J'crois que tu rêves pas Pete.

Le singe et l'humaine se relevèrent.

Galen- Attendez on peut vous expliquer.  
Zika- Ouais.  
Peter- Ah non mais pas la peine de nous faire un dessin !

Il paraissait en plus énerver et vexer à présent.  
Virdon quand à lui ferma les yeux un instant, semblant chercher ses mots.

Alan- Et ça fait longtemps vous deux que…

Les deux êtres prit sur le fait se regardèrent gênés, la jeune fille jouant nerveusement avec le bord de sa manche.

Zika- Bah… euh…  
Galen- C'est à dire…


End file.
